


linked

by wiseong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseong/pseuds/wiseong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ou talvez tivesse medo de gostar." — às vezes, quando se conhece alguém em um jogo online, acaba se esbarrando naquilo que pode ser uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meeting

**Author's Note:**

> • Explicações simples sobre o AU: Kenma e Kuroo se conhecem jogando (para ser mais específica, League of Legends. Mas nunca joguei, eu só sei algumas coisas e preferi não aprofundar para não falar nada errado) e agora estão rumo ao seu Primeiro Encontro™. 
> 
> • Eu sei, o fandom de fanfics em língua portuguesa em torno de Haikyuu é ínfimo. Tudo bem. Eu sobrevivo. Eu só precisava escrever isso.
> 
> • Quem me deu o plot foram Mitch e Kichi, então essa fanfic é um oferecimento Mikichina™. Não lembro os users delas para mencionar aqui hue 
> 
> • TW: crise de ansiedade. Porque Kenma com ansiedade/depressão é real para mim.

Kenma Kozume respirou fundo.

Talvez seja um clichê, mas é isso: ele respirou fundo. Acordou antes do despertador tocar, seus olhos quase que dourados mirando o teto, tentando lembrar com o quê sonhara. Tinha certeza que envolvera peixes esquisitos que cantavam ópera e que ele precisava muito conseguir um cupom dourado para comprar chocolates. Ele não fazia ideia do porquê era necessário comprar chocolates dentro do sonho, mas agora tudo se esvaía lentamente de sua mente, sufocado por outros pensamentos muito mais exasperantes, e Kenma chegou à conclusão de que tinha visto filmes demais, no fim das contas. No dia anterior, Hinata viera à sua casa com uma sacola cheia de salgadinhos, refrigerante e um pendrive repleto de filmes horríveis que ambos assistiram por horas a fio. Isso tinha sido bom — esse dia precioso no qual se afundou em distrações de ordem completamente aleatória. Mas, agora, o dia havia chegado e tudo o que Kenma conseguia sentir era nada.

Isso era quase desesperador: _nada_.

 

Kenma Kozume respirou fundo outra vez.

 

✧✧✧

[quatro anos atrás]

kittenma: aquilo foi realmente estúpido.

hotassroo: mas você conseguiu, não conseguiu? No final, a gente fez aquele cretino se foder.

kittenma: de fato. Bem, amanhã eu estarei aqui. Você vai poder?

hotassroo. amanhã é sábado. Eu vou sair um pouco.

kittenma: [pausa] oh, okay. Depois a gente se fala então.

hotassroo: beleza, ‘tô indo agora. Até!

kittenma: até mais.

 

Kenma encarou a tela, a expressão tão morna, como aquele leite que não é nem frio nem quente, indiferente e vazia. Eram exatamente três e dez da manhã, os números no canto da tela toda iluminada em tons de verde e azul. Ainda não terminara essa parte, o que significava que não podia ir dormir ainda, então permaneceu ali, na frente do computador, seus dedos agilmente deslizando pelo teclado. É véspera do seu aniversário — doze anos — mas Kenma nunca realmente teve qualquer tipo de apreço pelos aniversários no geral.

Não fazia muito tempo que jogava aquilo, criando personagens e formulando estratégias, mas já se destacava entre os jogadores, alcançando pontos mais altos no ranking geral. Kenma se espreguiçou na cadeira, alongando os braços e massageando os pulsos doloridos, pensando se deveria apenas ir dormir e deixasse a missão para o dia seguinte. Não teria, porém, Kuroo para auxiliá-lo nisso. Não que ele fosse o melhor, porque não era: em uma simples busca, Kenma conseguia jogadores muito melhores e que não agiam de forma tão estúpida e imprudente quanto Kuroo.

Que fosse.

Após contemplar a tela do monitor por longos segundos, Kenma acaba por decidir simplesmente ir dormir. Os gestos são quase automáticos, ainda que lhe soem estranhos, deslizando sobre os botões do monitor e desligando-o. Não há mais luzes oscilantes, não há mais áudios de frases feitas, apenas silêncio. Era o bastante. Deixou os fones sobre a escrivaninha e foi dormir.

 

✧✧✧

 

Tetsurô Kuroo abriu o guarda-roupa.

Havia muitas opções: camisas brancas e coloridas e, principalmente, escuras. Calças de vários tipos, casacos e echarpes. Ele percorre cada uma delas, um tanto hesitante, um tanto agitado. O que deveria vestir?, e a pergunta não cessava por mais que repassasse as opções, por mais que considerasse o que seria apropriado. Encarou-se no espelho por um bom tempo, inspirando e expirando, analisando cuidadosamente a primeira roupa. Tinha quase certeza que Kenma sabia tanto de moda quanto uma cobra sabia voar, mas ainda assim queria passar uma boa impressão à primeira vista. Largou as roupas sobre a cama, impaciente.

Não, o problema não era a roupa em si. Se Kuroo estivesse a ir na padaria ou se encontrar com seus amigos de sempre, a escolha das roupas teria sido quase que automática, sua intuição o fazendo optar por essa e aquela combinação sem muitas dúvidas e ele ficaria bem. Era carregado de charme, o Kuroo, sempre esbanjando um certo ar de confiança e, no entanto, aqui estava ele franzindo as sobrancelhas diante do espelho pensando que maldita roupa usaria para que Kenma o apreciasse em sua versão tridimensional. Isso era estranho. Conhecia-o há alguns anos — desde os doze, mais especificamente — mas tinha a sensação de que, na verdade, Kenma permanecia um enigma por si só.

Seria um efeito das amizades online?, perguntou-se a certa altura, ou seria apenas porque Kenma era essa pessoa que mostrava-se tão pouco, demorando-se para entregar um pouco de sua confiança, como um gato arisco? Não sabia dizer, porém, e outra vez Kuroo encarou-se no espelho, pensando se deveria usar seu casaco de couro, todo preto e meio surrado, com tachas metálicas na gola e nos punhos. Casacos de couro nunca falham, certo?

Certo?

(certo)

 

✧✧✧

[três anos atrás]

hotassroo: mas você não tem aula amanhã?

kittenma: não, amanhã vai ter uma excursão não obrigatória.

hotassroo: e você não vai?

kittenma: hm, não.

hotassroo: por quê?

[pausa]

 

Tetsurô espreguiçou-se, alongando os músculos. Tinha sido um longo dia: a aula tinha sido mais complexa que o usual, os deveres de casa tomado toda sua paciência e até mesmo o jogo parecia ter sido muito mais intenso do que o normal. Tinha pensado em ir dormir mais cedo, mas a conversa com Kenma lhe distraía o bastante para perder a noção das horas, sobretudo a essa altura quando o jogo tinha deixado de ser o assunto principal. Do desempenho em cada partida, tinham passado a conversar elaborando opiniões sobre os personagens, tramas e poderes. Dali passaram a falar de outros jogos, empresas que desenvolviam, marcas e, nesse meio tempo, suas vidas pessoais eram comentadas também. _Acordei doente hoje_ , Kuroo disse certa vez e Kenma lhe desejou melhoras à sua maneira distante e até um pouco fria. _Desculpa não entrar ontem, meus pulsos estavam bastante inflamados_ , Kenma acabou comentando outra vez e Kuroo apenas aconselhou bastante massagem. Já fazia mais de um ano que tinha conhecido Kenma em uma madrugada insone e, agora, as conversas tinham virado parte de sua rotina, como um hábito tão importante quanto escovar os dentes ou fazer as lições de casa.

 

kittenma: acho que não quero ir de toda forma.

asshotroo: oh, tudo bem.

kittenma: você quer jogar mais uma partida?

asshotroo: vamos lá.

 

✧✧✧

 

Seria mesmo uma boa ideia?

Kenma espiou a TV por alguns minutos, enquanto manuseava as torradas com delicadeza. Convivia com a inflamação nos pulsos há anos — desde os onze anos, mais ou menos — e vivia constantemente às voltas entre massagens, pomadas e suportes. _E agora iremos falar da previsão do tempo, com Kaori_ — Kenma decide, então, desligar a TV. Silêncio. Era melhor assim. Kenma senta-se à mesa, as torradas ainda espalhadas no prato, a sensação ainda um tanto oscilante.

Estava acostumado ao vazio.

Aos dias mornos, às coisas nunca tendo muito significado, aos jogos que se resumiam em pensar e vencer, aos momentos que se arrastavam lentamente. Não era alguém de emoções efusivas, encerrando suas frases com pontos finais, e não era alguém que demonstrava qualquer coisa além. Encarou as próprias mãos e percebeu, não sem certa surpresa, que elas tremiam. Um pouco, quase nada, mas ainda assim podia perceber o tremor lá, como uma sombra por trás, como se o corpo não conseguisse evitar reagir a algo contra a qual a mente estava lutando.

Iria conhecer Kuroo naquela tarde.

E nem mesmo Hinata, com seus sorrisos cintilantes e sua maneira única de fazer o dia sempre soar tão mais leve — porque o vazio tem um peso e, às vezes, ele pode ser um tanto esmagador — conseguiria suavizar esse fato.

Ele iria conhecer Kuroo dali a poucas horas.

E, de repente, as torradas lhe pareceram tão enjoativas, a comida tornando-se um bolo no meio da garganta, como se ela se misturasse com toda sua ansiedade acumulada por dias. Os remédios lhe ajudavam, é claro, e Hinata mais ainda, mas ainda assim seu estômago doía e sua cabeça começava a latejar. E se— e Kenma preferiu voltar ao quarto, onde poderia ficar na cama e esperar passar. Um pouco.

Talvez devesse mudar de ideia.

Talvez não fosse boa ideia.

Talvez Kuroo se sentisse desapontado, no fim das contas, e a relação deles já não seria a mais, tornando-se esquisita e distante, e isso seria muito, muito ruim.

Respirou fundo — inspire e expire, conte muito calmamente até dez, não se deixe perder em pensamentos paranóicos — e resolveu dar uma olhada nas roupas que poderia usar, abrindo o guarda-roupas e seus olhos percorrendo cada uma das combinações que possuía. Seu cérebro, porém, não parecia registrar nada como deveria registrar, mantendo-se em um modo estranho e automático, como alguém que tenta capturar areia e não consegue, porque a areia é fina e suas mãos nem mesmo são reais. Como se fosse em um sonho, e Kenma acaba por decidir uma blusa qualquer com outra calça qualquer, sem olhar direito, não porque não se importasse, mas porque a expectativa se tornara tão dolorosa que engolia todo o resto.

Jogou as peças escolhidas sobre a cama. Elas pareciam okay. Não era muito capaz de julgar naquele momento, mas confiava que conseguia escolher roupas bonitas de forma automática, sem pensar muito. Não eram as roupas mais peculiares que tinha no armário, mas imaginou que talvez não fosse tão… apropriado usá-las logo no primeiro encontro.

Primeiro encontro.

 _Era_ um encontro? Kenma lançou uma olhada nervosa às roupas, as mãos apertando o abdômen, comprimindo na área do estômago, dentes se cerrando — _está tudo bem, está tudo bem, está tudo bem_ — pensando na hipótese, em como ela era _estranha_ , em como isso não era um _encontro_ , era apenas uma saída. Ele só estava tendo _vida social_ , isso era tudo. Não sentia nada desse tipo por Kuroo, nem mesmo conhecia Kuroo para poder afirmar qualquer coisa—

(não?)

Era só um relacionamento online que se tornara agradável.

Isso era tudo.

E Kenma decidiu, então, apenas enfiar as calças jeans de uma vez.

 

✧✧✧

[dois anos atrás]

asshotroo: sabe, é estranho a gente ser da mesma cidade e nunca se ver por aí.

kittenma: nem tanto. Nós nunca vamos aos mesmos lugares, então é normal que a gente nunca tenha se esbarrado.

asshotroo: você tem um ponto. Mas eu aposto que você nunca foi em alguns lugares, do jeito que você nunca sai de casa. Já foi numa boate?

kittenma: boates me parecem irritantes.

asshotroo: okay, e boliche? Você já jogou boliche?

kittenma: [pausa] não.

asshotroo: então combinado. Quando a gente se ver, eu vou te levar para jogar boliche. Quem sabe, dessa vez eu te vença em algo!

 

Não era a primeira vez que Kuroo mencionava algo do gênero, às vezes de forma muito direta e franca — _tem um filme legal passando no cinema, vamos?_ — outras vezes com rodeios mais singelos, como se tentasse descobrir o por quê da resistência do mais novo com conhecer Kuroo em sua versão tridimensional. O próprio Kenma não fazia ideia do por quê, mas a reação de se esquivar lhe era confortável, como uma zona segura onde devia permanecer. Tinha uma boa relação com Kuroo, isso era simples de entender, as conversas fluidas, a presença reconfortante. E ele já não jogava tão mal como antes, após algum treino e técnica, de modo que Kenma podia até mesmo desejá-lo como parceiro de jogos por suas habilidades, não apenas porque era… Kuroo.

Se algo estava bom, confortável, seguro, então não havia necessidade de interferir naquilo, certo? Kenma continuou a encarar a tela do celular, reparando que já fazia meses que não conversavam primariamente pelos chats do jogo, mas por outros programas e o tinha em sua versão online a fácil acesso em vários meios. Perguntou-se se essa parte — a de conhecer alguém pessoalmente — seria o último estágio de uma amizade, se as relações humanas deveriam caminhar como se fosse uma trajetória reta, por níveis. Não era assim que casais funcionavam? Conheciam-se, apaixonavam-se, então havia o beijo, o namoro, o noivado, o casamento, os filhos. Kenma, porém, nunca sequer pensou em níveis: o seu relacionamento com Hinata permanecia tão fresco e confortável quanto na infância, por exemplo, e as coisas tinham se mantido estáveis com Kuroo desde o princípio. Kenma cutucou o esmalte preto das unhas, sentindo-se aborrecido um tanto que de repente, sem entender exatamente o por quê. Era só um convite para sair de casa, pegar um pouco de sol, socializar com as pessoas lá fora. Não era isso que seus pais viviam dizendo que ele deveria fazer, de todo modo? Talvez fosse bom. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim.

 

kittenma: hm, okay.

asshotroo: a gente pode se encontrar no shopping esse sábado! Por volta das duas da tarde, que tal?

kittenma: [pausa] okay.

asshotroo: você vai conseguir me reconhecer? Você já viu uma foto minha?

kittenma: [pausa] não. Quero dizer, já, você já postou algumas aqui e ali. Mas não lembro agora.

asshotroo: beleza, vou te enviar uma foto minha e daí você vai poder me reconhecer em qualquer lugar.

 

Que coisa embaraçosa.

Agora Kenma tinha uma foto de Kuro (Kuro) em seu celular, onde ele sorria confiante em suas vestes do colégio. E nunca deletara — aquela foto ficaria por anos entre seus arquivos do celular.

 

✧✧✧

 

Kuroo checou as horas pelo celular. Meio-dia e quarenta e sete, e então voltou a atenção ao espelho. Demorara mais de duas horas só para decidir a roupa que usaria, e mais quarenta longos e arrastados minutos para ter certeza se a roupa era realmente a melhor possível. Sentou-se na cama, checando o celular outra vez, limpando todas as notificações. A última mensagem de Kenma tinha sido enviada na noite passada, há mais de doze horas. Ele confirmara o encontro, o que era um bom sinal. Da última vez, Kenma havia desmarcado na noite anterior, alegando uma gripe ou algo assim. Desde então, meses haviam transcorrido até que Kuroo tocasse no assunto outra vez — ele sentia, por um motivo que não conseguia explicar, que a gripe tinha sido apenas uma desculpa inconveniente, talvez uma mentira para encobrir as reais razões e, motivado muito mais por instinto do que por racionalidade, preferiu dar ao Kenma um certo espaço antes de retomar o assunto. Percebeu, um tanto surpreso, que o encontro frustrado já fazia dois anos.

Continuou a checar o celular, muito por não ter o que fazer — o encontro seria três da tarde e já estava perfeitamente arrumado. Ajeitou novamente o casaco, pensando se deveria comer algo antes de sair de casa, ainda que não sentisse nenhuma fome. Mas talvez eles pudessem comer no shopping. O celular piscou — de novo — mas não era Kenma.

 _Você já está ocupado hoje, não é?_ , Bokuto disse entre siglas e emojis diferentes, como um código secreto. Kuroo sorriu, meio que de canto, todo torto, e seus dedos percorreram o teclado do celular com agilidade. _Sim, vou encontrar Kenma_. Nunca entrou em muitos detalhes sobre Kenma com seus amigos, mas eles, ao menos, sabiam que existia alguém que tomava a atenção de Kuroo em certos momentos do dia. _Oh, finalmente! Espero que ele seja, você sabe, Kenma. E não um serial killer tarado e esquisito_. Kuroo riu ao imaginar a voz de Bokuto dizendo aquelas coisas, em um tom leve e despretensioso. _Valeu_ , digitou e a resposta do amigo veio rapidamente, em poucos segundos, tão cheia de emojis como antes: _se ele quiser, a gente vai se reunir mais tarde. Você pode levá-lo e tudo o mais. A gente cala a boca de Tsukishima e está tudo certo_. Duvidava que Kenma aceitasse essa proposta, mas era reconfortante saber que essa possibilidade estava em aberto. _Valeu de novo_ , e Bokuto respondeu a isso com alguns emojis em sequência.

Kenma não tinha enviado nenhuma mensagem ainda e já era mais de uma da tarde. Ele não desistiria dessa vez. Era tão _estranho_ , pensou ao encarar o celular, a tela escura, sem piscar por um único segundo. Respirou fundo e começou a arrumar a bolsa.

Talvez Kenma fosse um serial killer tarado e esquisito.

Mas ainda era o Kenma e isso bastava, por ora.

 

✧✧✧

[um ano atrás]

 

asshotroo: não era realmente gripe, era?

kittenma: [silêncio]

asshotroo: tudo bem! Mas eu ainda quero te vencer no boliche um dia qualquer.

kittenma: okay. A gente marca outra vez.

 

Estava tudo bem. Kuroo tomou um pouco mais do refrigerante, seus dentes brincando com o canudo, e ajeitou os fones. Podia ouvir a voz de Kenma, em um tom bastante monótono, lhe sugerindo fazer isso ou aquilo. Eventualmente se perguntava como aquilo se relacionaria à sua aparência — já tinha visto fotos de Kenma aqui e ali, espalhadas em alguns sites. Não que fosse uma preocupação constante, era simplesmente uma pergunta que lhe vinha de vez em quando: Kenma era alguém que fazia contato visual ou não? Ele usava as mãos para falar ou as mantinha quietas? A voz ao vivo seria muito diferente do que aquela que ele ouvia, quando estavam jogando?

Eram só especulações, claro, hipóteses levantadas em momentos como esses, quando ouvia a voz de Kenma reclamando do som que Kuroo fazia ao beber refrigerante pelo canudo ou quando as conversas eram encerradas porque Kenma precisava dormir e descansar os pulsos. Voltou a atenção ao jogo, preparando-se para aplicar os golpes enquanto Kenma lhe dava as indicações devidas. Formavam um bom time no jogo. A pergunta era se formariam um bom time para o resto da vida.

 

✧✧✧

 

Quando o som da campainha ressoou pela casa, a sensação imediata foi a de entrar em estado de alerta. Kenma ergueu os olhos na direção da porta, suas mãos ainda segurando o tubo de removedor de esmalte. Ouviu a voz familiar conversando com sua mãe e os passos cada vez mais próximos. Não demorou nem mesmo dez segundos para perceber quem tinha chegado, e logo começou a tentar lembrar se tinha marcado algo com Hinata ou algo do gênero. Não, não tinha — Hinata viera no dia anterior com todos esses filmes e Kenma contara ao amigo sobre a saída com Kuroo. Hinata tinha parecido bastante entusiasmado pela ideia — _oh, aquele cara com quem você fica jogando? O que você quase foi ver uma vez? Finalmente!_ — e perguntado sobre o que eles fariam ou que filme veriam se fossem ao cinema. Por algum motivo, Kenma não sentia essas perguntas como intrusivas, mas como algo que diminuía sua ansiedade. Se fosse outra pessoa a perguntar, provavelmente tudo o que sentiria seria enjôo, mas saindo dos lábios de Hinata, a sensação era de que conseguir responder a essas perguntas era uma espécie de guia que lembraria quando fosse a hora. Somente por isso que não cancelara outra vez: porque ter em mente um conjunto fechado de coisas para se fazer lhe deixava mais tranquilo, de uma certa maneira.

Além do mais, Hinata saiu de sua casa saiu muito tarde e Kenma achou que seria muito inconveniente mandar uma mensagem de cancelamento (pela segunda vez!) às três e meia da madrugada.

— Alô — Hinata disse, adentrando o quarto do amigo, o sorriso aberto como sempre. Kenma lhe lançou uma olhadela, e Hinata pareceu sem jeito, coçando a cabeça — eu não vou ficar, juro. Eu só esqueci um negócio—

— Seu pendrive — Kenma respondeu, apontando para a escrivaninha, onde o pendrive estava, jogado entre o teclado e o mouse — e minha mãe colocou sua camiseta para lavar. Você não vai poder pegá-la hoje. Sinto muito.

Hinata soltou uma risada sem graça. No dia anterior, ele tinha esparramado refrigerante de laranja sobre a camiseta entre um filme e outro de um jeito tão desastrado que não houvera outra solução além de trocar por uma das camisetas de Kenma.

— Bem, eu queria te devolver a sua camiseta também — Hinata disse, erguendo a sacola que tinha em mãos — minha mãe lavou essa manhã e já está seca! Daqui a pouco você vai ao shopping, né?

— Sim.

— Boa sorte! Espero que Kuroo seja um cara legal — Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas por um segundo e logo anuviou a expressão, voltando a ter o mesmo sorriso radiante e confiante — quero dizer, que ele não seja… um desses caras esquisitos. E se… você pode me ligar, certo? Qualquer coisa.

— Okay.

Hinata ficou em silêncio por um tempo, parecendo desconfortável, sem saber se deixava a camiseta sobre a escrivaninha ou sobre a cama ou se apenas pegaria o pendrive e iria embora. Permaneceu ali até decidir, deixando a sacola no chão, ao lado da escrivaninha e pegando o pendrive.

— Essa roupa ficou bem — disse, em seu melhor tom de encorajamento.

— Obrigado, Shõyõ — foi tudo o que Kenma disse e se fosse alguém que costumasse sorrir, ele sorriria naquele momento para o amigo. Hinata, porém, pareceu se sentir satisfeito com aquilo, porque sorriu ainda mais abertamente, sua presença funcionando como um raio de sol que estimulava e reconfortava. Para Kenma, era como se Hinata fosse o ato de sair de casa e se sentir uma pessoa normal, mas sem as partes negativas de interação social em excesso.

Hinata despediu-se e se retirou, deixando Kenma sozinho encarando o esmalte escuro de suas unhas. Tinha pensado em remover, mas agora já não sabia se era a melhor ideia. Além do mais, já era mais de uma da tarde e se demorasse mais tempo ali, iria se atrasar.

Decidiu manter o esmalte. Ele estava bonito.

Não tinha comido nada, é verdade, mas se enfiasse qualquer coisa, iria vomitar de tanto que era o enjôo. Mas tinha penteado os cabelos, escolhido uma roupa apropriada, verificado se estava com dinheiro e se tinha carregado o celular.

Ele estava pronto.

 

✧✧✧

[quatro dias atrás]

 

hotassroo: que tipo de lugar você costuma ir?

kittenma: nada de especial. Shopping, acho.

hotassroo: só shopping? Você sai bem pouco, heh.

kittenma: [pausa] sim. Mas o shopping reúne bastante coisa. Poderia ser lá.

hotassroo: beleza. Eu vou só checar se eu estou livre e te confirmo, okay?

kittenma: [pausa] okay.

 

A sensação incômoda de déjà-vu lhe assaltava, como o eco de algo que já aconteceu há bastante tempo. Da outra vez, tinham marcado com mais de uma semana de antecedência e Kenma havia passado quatro dias pensando repetidamente sobre o bendito encontro até mandar a mensagem cancelando tudo, com medo demais de ir e com medo demais de desistir e transmitir ao Kuroo a impressão de que ele não se importava o suficiente. Ele se _importava_ , a verdade era essa, e se importava tanto que simplesmente não era capaz de suportar o encontro naquelas circunstâncias, dois anos atrás.  

Mordiscou as pontas dos dedos, seus dentes arrancando pedacinhos das cutículas, sem nem perceber o que fazia. Não queria desistir dessa vez, a questão era essa, mas não fazia ideia se suportaria. Não sabia o que deveria esperar daquilo, e não sabia se era adequado imaginar como seria Kuroo — sua voz, seus gestos, o fato de que a sua presença se tornaria algo real e palpável, algo do qual ele não poderia mais se manter distante. E se isso afetasse a maneira como conversavam online? E se descobrisse que não gostava muito da maneira como Kuroo reagia às coisas, e se desapontasse? Ou, pior, e se Kuroo desgostasse dele?

Ao perceber que tinha estragado todo o esmalte das unhas, tudo o que Kenma fez foi soltar um longo e frustrado suspiro antes de pegar o removedor e consertar cada uma delas, com toda a paciência.

Decidiria depois sobre tudo.

Ainda tinha três ou quatro dias. E quanto mais tempo demorasse para decidir, menos tempo hábil tinha para desistir e isso era bom — em algum lugar dentro de sua mente, isso funcionava como uma pressão. Porque haveria um ponto que uma vez ultrapassado, Kenma não poderia mais recuar e, bem, era ir ou ir. E Kenma _queria_ ir. De alguma maneira, ele sabia disso, com suas unhas roídas e sutis tremores que já se iniciavam ali.

Ele queria ir.

Era só porque desistir parecia mais fácil.

 

✧✧✧

 

O shopping era imenso, concentrando mais de cem lojas diversas de roupas, jogos, sapatos, itens de maquiagem, brinquedos, doces, tudo que você possa imaginar. Kuroo, particularmente, gostava do fato de que o shopping servia como um ponto de partida, um lugar que você podia encontrar pessoas, comprar algo necessário e, dali, partir para algo mais interessante. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, seus olhos percorrendo o ambiente à procura de alguém que se encaixasse nas fotografias que tinha visto de Kenma. Elas não ajudavam muito, sendo franco, mas não era realmente culpa de Kenma. _Ele tem o cabelo loiro_ , Kuroo disse a si mesmo, permanecendo em um ponto estratégico na praça de alimentação, _e é mais baixo que você, ele já te disse isso._ Não deve ser tão difícil.

Checou o celular outra vez. Nada de mais. A última vez que Kenma tinha visualizado as mensagens tinha sido vinte e dois minutos atrás, segundo o programa, mas ele tinha se mantido em silêncio. _Okay_ , pensou enfiando o celular nos bolsos. _Ele não vai desistir a essa altura, vai?_ Respirou fundo, tocou no cabelo mais uma vez, e conjecturou se Kenma era o tipo de pessoa que atrasava ou não.

E, de repente, tudo o que conseguia pensar era sobre as coisas que não sabia sobre o Kenma. Se ele tinha o hábito de se atrasar ou não, quais roupas ele costumava usar para sair de casa, por qual lado ele entraria naquela praça de alimentação, pequenas coisas que ele sabia sobre Bokuto ou Tsukishima e não fazia ideia sobre Kenma. Coisas sutis, detalhes que quase são esquecidos e que, do nada, tornavam-se tão importantes porque poderiam lhe deixar mais tranquilo nesse momento. O mero fato de que não fazia ideia nem de qual era a entrada que Kenma usaria para chegar até ali, um lugar tão grande e tão cheio de pessoas, já era um fator que pesava em seu nervosismo. E se não conseguisse vê-lo a tempo? E se ele já tivesse chegado e não tivesse visto? Há quanto tempo ele chegaria?

Então, o celular vibrou.

 

kittenma: estou a caminho.

 

✧✧✧

[um dia atrás]

 

hotassroo: combinado então. Praça de alimentação, shopping, três da tarde?

kittenma: sim. Eu te mando mensagens qualquer coisa.

hotassroo: fechado. A gente pode ver um filme depois ou algo assim, se você quiser.

kittenma: pode ser. Aquela foto de antes continua valendo, suponho.

hotassroo: estou mais bonito que aquilo, mas sim, continua valendo. Ou você acha melhor eu te enviar outra?

kittenma: talvez fosse.

hotassroo: okay, só espere um segundo então.

 

Kuroo escolheu a foto com cuidado, escolhendo uma que tirara há poucos dias, antes de sair com os amigos. Seu cabelo estava particularmente decente, brilhante e sedoso, e o sorriso que Kuroo lançava à câmera estava carregado de charme. Imaginou se Kenma já não havia visto aquela foto, porque postara em suas redes sociais e ganhado um número considerável de curtidas e comentários positivos. Mas Kenma não pareceu ter conhecimento da foto — ou apenas não verbalizara a respeito — de modo que a enviou sem fazer cerimônias. Kenma retribuiu lhe enviando uma foto qualquer de si, e agora ambos tinham um retrato atualizado de como o outro deveria parecer.

Observou a foto de Kenma por um bom tempo. Nunca havia parado para analisar uma foto do amigo desde que haviam jogado a primeira partida juntos, mas agora demorava-se, tentando decorar os traços. A maneira como Kenma tinha os ombros caídos, seus olhos inexpressivos, a expressão neutra — não era nem que Kenma fosse sério, porque pessoas sérias tendem a transmitir uma certa firmeza em suas posturas que podia ser intimidante. Oh, não, Kenma não pareceu esse tipo de pessoa em sua expressão capturada pela fotografia. Ele só parecia indiferente. Como um gato que simplesmente não se importava com as coisas e você precisava fazer um trabalho duro para cativá-lo.

Quando dormiu, sonhou com gatos de pelagem clara e olhos dourados.

 

✧✧✧

 

Kenma passara os últimos quarenta e cinco minutos trancado em um box do banheiro do shopping, sentado sobre o vaso sanitário com a tampa abaixada, seus olhos encarando a porta enquanto sua mente divagava de forma ridícula e aleatória. Não era grande coisa. Não era nem mesmo perto de ser uma grande coisa. Tinha se arrumado, tinha saído de casa, tinha tomado os remédios e isso era um bom começo. Agora tudo o que precisava era sair dali e se direcionar até a praça de alimentação, onde Kuroo lhe esperava, provavelmente. Segurou o celular entre as mãos, e o ligou, seus dedos já buscando pela foto do amigo.

Certo. Era a ele que devia procurar.

Que sensação detestável — cerrou os dentes — como se um polvo estivesse a apertar seus pulmões em um aperto. Pensou em comer algo, para ver se a sensação de fazer outra coisa além de segurar o celular tão firmemente, lhe distrairia, mas a garganta reagiu diante da cogitação, e o enjôo se intensificou. Seu celular vibrou, a tela se iluminando, fazendo Kenma despertar do seu transe por um segundo. _Então? Já o achou? Você está em perigo mortal?_ e o pequeno avatar de Hinata piscou ao lado. Kenma quase sorriu, a pressão se atenuando um pouco. _Ainda não. Ele deve estar lá em cima_ , respondeu, sem dar maiores detalhes. Hinata entenderia a mensagem por trás. Se você colocar uma sombra, o sol não insistirá em invadir esse espaço que você se cercou. Ele vai te cercar, simples assim, esperando pelo momento que você se sentirá muito frio na sombra e desejará sentir os raios solares, mornos e doces, em sua pele. Às vezes há dias quentes demais, e Kenma preferia simplesmente se resguardar em sua casa. Mas há dias, contudo, que sentir o sol era mais que desejável, era necessário. O celular piscou outra vez e Kenma checou as mensagens. _Apenas mande uma mensagem dizendo que já chegou. Está tudo bem_.

Fazer isso — escrever a mensagem — tinha sido difícil.

Mas fez.

 

asshotroo: já chegou? Okay, estou aqui em frente à escada rolante. A da direita!

 

✧✧✧

 

Kenma ainda estava com os olhos grudados no celular, observando atentamente a foto, ligeiramente irritado porque, de repente, suas mãos estavam tão úmidas quando subiu para o segundo piso, onde ficava a praça de alimentação. Escada rolante. A da direita. Eram informações simples, que podiam ser armazenadas de uma forma lógica. Estava tudo bem. No que chegou ao segundo piso, parou ali por um tempo, seus olhos varrendo o ambiente. Viu diversas pessoas: famílias e grupos de amigos que riam e tagarelavam, sentados em mesas, cheias de sorrisos, consumindo todo o tipo de comida. Era tanta gente, e Kenma sentiu o menor descompasso em sua respiração ao notar esse fato. Onde será que Kuroo estaria?, perguntou-se, suas mãos segurando o celular quase como uma mãe agarrando o filhote. Não queria _mesmo_ ficar procurando pelo amigo naquele lugar tão cheio, dando voltas e se encontrando nitidamente perdido. Isso soaria tão, tão patético—

— Boo.

(respire, respire, respire)

Kenma virou-se, percebendo quase que imediatamente a presença de Kuroo atrás de si, toda sua altura e o modo como ele lhe concedia um sorriso que, apesar de torto, não continha em si nenhuma malícia. Embaraçou-se ao perceber que o celular ainda tinha a tela iluminada, onde a foto de Kuroo mantinha-se bem nítida, e imediatamente enfiou o celular no bolso do casaco, aproveitando a ocasião para esconder as mãos — não queria que Kuroo percebesse que elas tremiam, muito mais do que o normal.

— Oh-olá — Kenma disse, seus olhos se desviando dos de Kuroo em um instante, os ombros ainda mais retraídos que o comum.

Era engraçado: passara tanto tempo a se preocupar se ele conseguiria distinguir Kuroo entre os outros, se seria capaz de perceber a sua presença e, agora, percebia que tinha sido uma preocupação infundada. Saberia quem era ele mesmo em uma multidão de cem pessoas, só _sabendo_ , sem nenhuma razão lógica para tal. Pensou se Kuroo pensaria a mesma coisa sobre ele. Se ele também seria fácil de se distinguir, se Kuroo o tinha reconhecido tão facilmente a ponto de chamá-la por trás, certo de que estava falando com a pessoa certa.

— Como você está? — Kuroo inclinou a cabeça para trás, também colocando as mãos nos bolsos tal qual Kenma, mas por um motivo que diferia. Enquanto Kenma não sabia o que fazer com as mãos e as escondia, por embaraço, Kuroo convertia naquilo em uma pose descontraída, como se fizesse aquilo todos os dias.

— Bem — respondeu Kenma e Kuroo soltou uma risada baixa, um pouco nervosa. Então o amigo era tão monossílabo na vida presencial quanto na internet. Nenhuma surpresa até aqui.

— Você comeu algo antes de sair de casa? Eu acabei não comendo nada — Kuroo confessou, inclinando-se um pouco na direção do amigo, e apontou as mesas, num geral — então pensei em comermos algo. Se você quiser.

— Hm… tudo bem. — Kenma concordou.

Não tinha comido nada além daquelas duas ou três torradas que empurrara para dentro tão miseravelmente. Então concordou, esperando que conseguisse comer agora alguma coisa, agora que Kuroo estava ali, tão perto, a fácil alcance. Era real. Que coisa estranha pensar nisso: era _real_.

Escolher a comida não foi tão difícil: a despeito das facilidades que a praça de alimentação de um shopping oferece aos amigos com gostos variados, eles perceberam que tinham alguns gostos em comum e entraram em acordo em escolher um dos fast-foods simples e rápidos. Kenma fez primeiro o seu pedido, depois Kuroo e foi em silêncio que Kenma agradeceu intermanente por esses minutos que a conversa era obrigatoriamente sobre a comida, a fila, a compra. Era uma socialização fácil, uma que ele conseguia lidar. Então sentaram-se à mesa, e já não sabia mais o que fazer. Tinha repassado cada uma daquelas coisas com Hinata, que tinha feito tudo soar tranquilo e sem surpresas, mas agora tudo escapava de sua mente e só conseguia pensar que estava, de fato, na frente de Kuroo.

— Você quer ver algum filme mais tarde? — Kuroo perguntou, entre uma mordida e outra em seu sanduiche.

Era uma boa ideia. Assistir filmes significa não ter que falar e, por agora, isso era bom. Duas horas nas quais poderia ficar ao lado de Kuroo, mas sem nenhuma obrigação de arrumar assunto. Isso, na verdade, era uma excelente ideia e Kenma concordou quase que imediatamente.

— Okay, então a gente vê os horários depois. Você tem horário para voltar pra casa?

— Hm, não exatamente — Kenma murmurou, tentando descobrir como definir a sua situação. Não contara aos pais que estava saindo para ver um amigo que conhecera pela internet, porque não estava com o menor humor para lidar com a constante apreensão de e _se ele for um desses pedófilos_ , mas Hinata sabia de tudo que fosse necessário. E seus pais tinham ficado quase que aliviados quando Kenma dissera que ia “sair com amigos”. Deu de ombros, então  — se eu ligar para os meus pais e avisar onde estou, não terei grandes problemas. O que você—

— Não quero te sequestrar nem nada — Kuroo soltou uma risada, e aquela fala, só aquela risada, o jeito despretensioso com o que ele se movia, dando olhadelas ao amigo já fazia Kenma se sentir um pouco mais confortável, sem nem saber o por quê — é só para eu me programar. Porque, se sobrar tempo, a gente pode ir no boliche que te falei! Você tem aula amanhã? Não, né?

— Não — Kenma respondeu, seus olhos mirando o copo de refrigerante que Kuroo segurava, os dedos do garoto em torno do plástico estampado com os logotipos da marca. Era um tanto distrativo, observar a maneira como os dedos de Kuroo seguravam o copo, e era pior ainda quando fazia o caminho do refrigerante, percorrendo o olhar pelo canudo que terminava entre os lábios de Kuroo. Kenma desviou o olhar outra vez, a sensação de enjôo voltando repentinamente, porém muito mais fraca e mesclada em meio a um turbilhão de pensamentos que ainda não conseguia decodificar de forma racional. Talvez estivesse nervoso demais. Com medo demais de abrir a boca. Com medo de se desapontar. Talvez.

Ou talvez tivesse medo de _gostar_.

 

✧✧✧

 

Kuroo quem tomara a decisão final sobre o filme. Kenma pareceu especialmente entediado diante de dois filmes cujos pôsteres eram coloridos e felizes, e não demorou nem um segundo para observar um pôster especialmente sombrio, com silhuetas, armas e uma sugestão qualquer de que era um filme sobre intrigas e muito dinheiro em jogo. A partir disso, Kuroo simplesmente perguntou se estava bem um filme de ação envolvendo robôs e um futuro distópico. Kenma concordou, sem fazer ressalvas, então essa parte tinha sido tranquila.

Haviam jogado na área dos jogos enquanto esperavam dar o horário do filme, aquela uma hora e meia escapando por entre os dedos de uma forma agradável. Kenma não falava muito, sim, e Kuroo constantemente corrigia a própria postura para não parecer minimamente nervoso, mas havia sido bom. A conversa não fluía como nos chats, mas ela já não se interrompia em vazios desconfortáveis e, sim, em silêncios amenos e, eventualmente, o próprio Kenma iniciava algum tópico, comentando a respeito dos jogos, fazendo algumas referências e conexões que provocavam mais discussões. Sim, isso era bom.

Quando as luzes apagaram, Kuroo aproveitou o escuro para se virar na direção de Kenma, dando uma longa olhadela. O seu rosto estava iluminado em tons de branco e vermelho, pelas imagens que passavam na tela, e pensar nisso fez o mais velho sorrir. _Então ele deve ficar assim quando joga_ , pensou por um segundo, todo concentrado e o rosto iluminado só por uma tela. Voltou a atenção aos créditos iniciais do filme no instante que percebeu que Kenma reparara que estava sendo observado, as bochechas quentes e ardentes. E sabia — mesmo que não estivesse olhando — que Kenma estava fazendo agora a mesma coisa, de observá-lo por alguns segundos, talvez pensando a mesma coisa. Então Kenma voltou a ver o filme, ainda nos créditos iniciais.

Não se sabe quanto tempo demorou, mas houve esse momento no qual Kuroo passou a pipoca ao Kenma — nenhum dos dois estava com fome, mas quando um perguntou se comeriam pipoca por educação, o outro ficou sem graça de responder que não precisava e o primeiro já não quis negar e, no final, agora estavam com um saco imenso de pipoca que mastigavam monotonamente — e não recuou a mão, mantendo-a sobre o braço da poltrona. Kenma manteve o saco sobre o colo, comendo com a mão direita, e acabou por decidir deitar o braço esquerdo, mas acabou por encontrar com o de Kuroo no meio do caminho, como dois braços dividindo o espaço, lado a lado.

O impulso de Kenma foi recuar, ao passo que o de Kuroo foi segurar — e isso foi estranho, algo que não estava previsto nos cenários mentais projetados por Kenma e Hinata — seus dedos segurando o pulso tão levemente, quase uma carícia, e sem saber muito bem o que fazer, Kenma acabou por ceder, aceitando o toque.

Era só um aperto de mãos, certo?

Kenma voltou a atenção ao filme, fingindo que não tinha acontecido nada. Talvez isso fosse comum entre os amigos, pensou, talvez seja apenas uma das coisas misteriosas e enigmáticas que a socialização humana envolve. Talvez não fosse uma grande coisa, talvez não tivesse que fazer disso algo importante. Kuroo o observou por alguns instantes, e manteve os dedos entrelaçados aos de Kenma, o toque agradável e suave ao mesmo tempo que era estranho. Era como estar em um lugar que você tem a sensação de já ter conhecido, ainda que nunca nem sequer tenha pisado naquelas bandas em toda sua vida — a de um lar que você reencontrou.

Era só dedos entrelaçados.

(e muitas coisas começam com dedos que se entrelaçam.)


	2. understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reflexões poéticas sobre a natureza de tetsurou kuroo e o sentido da vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meu deus a demora, i'm so sorry (シ_ _)シ eu empaquei, a verdade é essa. mas eu espero que vocês gostem!~

Vamos repetir, então, com o mesmo clichê:

Kenma encarou o teto. E encarou o teto de novo e de novo, olhos dourados piscando várias vezes enquanto se acostumava com a escuridão. Estava tão tarde e deveria dormir, mas era um pouco difícil quando ainda estava pensando em tudo que acontecera: a sensação de enjôo ao sair de casa, o querer ir embora assim que pisou no shopping, a apreensão quando saiu do maldito boxe do banheiro, essa percepção de que estava  _ conhecendo  _ Kuroo. Perguntou-se se era correto usar essa palavra —  _ conhecer _ —, como se não o conhecesse antes, como se só pudesse conhecer uma pessoa se a visse em carne e osso. Carne e osso. O garoto deu uma olhada mais incisiva na direção da janela, remexendo os dedos nervosamente, mordiscando as juntas e estalando os dedos. Era estranho, era tão estranho pensar nisso agora, porque agora que finalmente aconteceu, então o quê aconteceria? Qual era o protocolo a se seguir? Havia um? Kenma se perguntou como as pessoas costumavam fazer. Como Shouyou faria?

Considerou, por alguns minutos, o convite de Kuroo para jogar boliche outro dia, com os amigos dele, se Kenma assim quisesse. Não era realmente um convite direto, mas um comentário casual, algo como se Kuroo oferecesse essa oportunidade caso Kenma quisesse pensar a respeito. Como um  _ vem com a gente _ , e Kenma refletiu sobre a ideia. Não costumava sair muito, para ser franco, e seu único amigo de longa data era Shouyou que, bem, era um raiozinho de sol tão luminoso que era difícil tentar se esconder. Não que reclamasse, porém, considerando que a presença de Hinata deixava as coisas leves e suaves, mas não de uma forma tão irritante. Ele não forçava o seu senso de positividade, como faziam os livros de auto-ajuda na livraria do shopping que haviam passeado. Mas, às vezes, lidar com Shouyou era um pouco cansativo de tanta era sua energia e Kenma se perguntou se todas as outras pessoas eram assim. 

Soltou um suspiro. Suas mãos relaxaram um pouco e a sonolência finalmente lhe atingia, em ondas suaves, de modo que Kenma se permitiu ajeitar a coberta e se virar, encarando agora a janela fechada. Ouvira dizer que, às vezes, amizades ficam esquisitas depois do encontro presencial, seja pelas ilusões quebradas, seja pelo desconforto. Sentiu-se desconfortável com a ideia de que isso acontecesse — Kuroo era um bom jogador e conversar com ele se incorporara à sua rotina. Ele não queria que isso se alterasse. 

Foi aos poucos que seus pensamentos se dissiparam, talvez pelo cansaço, talvez pelo efeito dos remédios diários e, finalmente, o garoto acabou por ser vencido pelo sono.

 

✧✧✧

 

hotassroo: você chegou ok em casa ontem?

kittenma: yep.

hotassroo: bom! bem, talvez seja um pouco cedo, mas meus amigos vão em um parque, acho que semana que vem. você quer ir?

kittenma: [silêncio]

hotassroo: cara, nós podemos ir na casa do terror. ou disputar aqueles joguinhos de pescaria. se você me vencer, eu te pago uma dango¹. 

kittenma: eu não gosto de dangos. 

hotassroo: caramba, não precisa matar o clima [emoticon sorridente] um algodão-doce então. de todo modo, pensa. qualquer coisa, depois podemos sair só nós. estou te devendo um boliche, afinal de contas.

kittenma: de fato. você prometeu me destruir nesse boliche.

hotassroo: [risos]

 

Kuroo ri para a tela, se espreguiçando. 

Tetsurou Kuroo gostava de sorrir em diferentes situações, o sorriso ferino como o de um gato a brincar sadicamente com a sua presa. Sorria quando sabia exatamente o quê deveria fazer para obter sucesso em seus jogos, não importava qual. Quando destronava os inimigos, quando capturava o ouro ou os itens preciosos, quando seus personagens subiam de nível, lá estava o sorriso vitorioso, cheio de orgulho e até mesmo uma ponta de maldade. Sorria quando seus amigos interagiam e brincavam entre si, às vezes se atiçando, e sorria quando Akaachi soltava longos e exasperados suspiros diante dos pequenos momentos de crise de Bokuto, simplesmente porque era tão  _ evidente _ e praticamente todos pressentiam  _ algo _ , embora ninguém abrisse a boca para comentar algo. E, por fim, Kuroo sorria quando Kenma pontuava suas frases com pontos finais, tão secamente, e mesmo assim ser capaz de diferenciar as sutis diferenças entre um Kenma indiferente e um Kenma ligeiramente pensativo.

Era difícil, é claro, e um pouco estranho. 

Kuroo pensou no Kenma que conheceu, o Kenma dos cabelos descoloridos em uma tarde aleatória de verão, o Kenma que chegou atrasado com as mãos nos bolsos, o Kenma que decidiu o filme e o que deixou que suas mãos se entrelaçassem. Era o mesmo Kenma que lhe dissera que “não era tão ruim assim” nos jogos quando se falaram pela primeira vez e o mesmo que deixara escapar sobre “não devia ter esquecido o remédio hoje” em uma madrugada esquisita de inverno. Era estranho porque eram todas a mesma pessoa, e Kuroo a conhecia há anos, sabendo diferenciar as sutilezas em cada sinal gráfico e emoticon usado. Ele sabia dizer se Kenma estava mal-humorado ou apenas neutro só de ler as mensagens, e a voz dele lhe era como um enigma que decifrava com cada vez mais precisão ao longo dos anos.

E mesmo assim, ele não chegara nem perto de conhecer Kenma.

Kuroo contemplou a tela do computador, e ajustou os fones, por onde podia ouvir Kenma dando ordens à equipe em um geral em relação à missão dentro do jogo, o familiar tom neutro, ameno, como um deserto no qual nada acontece. Esse aspecto era só uma parte do cotidiano, terreno seguro e confortável, onde Kuroo sabia o quê acontecia e onde não conhecer Kenma de todo não era um problema.

Mas, de alguma maneira, isso não seria mais o suficiente.

 

✧✧✧

 

Boliche não parecia difícil nos filmes americanos que eventualmente Kenma assistia tarde da noite, um olho na TV ligada em um canal aleatório e o outro em um jogo qualquer no celular. Era uma questão de se arremessar a bola do jeito certo e fazê-la percorrer uma larga distância até derrubar os pinos. Tão simples. Kenma soltou um suspiro exausto, encarando os pinos ainda em pé com certo aborrecimento. Era mais difícil do que tinha suposto, e por mais que não fosse necessariamente a pessoa mais competitiva de todas, ainda assim não deixava de se aborrecer a cada vez que falhava em um arremesso. Por que parecia tão fácil com todo mundo ao redor?

— Ow — Kuroo riu, suas mãos segurando uma bola com certa destreza, e Kenma o encarou, ligeiramente contrariado. As bolas de boliche eram ridicularmente pesadas e difíceis de manusear, então como, diabos, Kuroo parecia lidar com elas de uma maneira tão natural? — não, sério, vem cá. Você está apenas jogando a bola do jeito errado. Só observe-me, certo?

Kenma, de fato, o fez. Observou Kuroo enquanto ele se posicionava, segurando a bola em sua mão e a arremessando em seguida, gesto suave e determinado ao mesmo tempo, em uma estranha combinação que, por algum motivo, combinava com Kuroo. Era uma coisa estranha de se perceber sobre Tetsurou, pensou vagamente, sobre como uma única pessoa podia combinar graciosidade com solidez. Observar o mais velho era fácil, considerando que era seu único foco de atenção, e necessário para conseguir entender como se lançava uma maldita bola de boliche para derrubar um pino que fosse, mas ainda assim quando Kuroo deu a vez ao Kenma, ele continuou absolutamente incapaz de fazer um ponto exatamente como antes.

Era um tanto ridículo, Kenma pensou, porque isso era para ser  _ fácil _ , mas aparentemente não era e agora Kuroo lhe encarava de forma enigmática. Ele acaba por pegar outra bola, sua postura muito mais determinada. 

— Tome — disse, entregando a bola, exatamente como da vez anterior. 

— Mas é sua vez — Kenma murmurou, ao que Kuroo deu de ombros, insistindo.

— Pegue. Eu vou te ensinar — e no quê Kenma pegou a bola, segurando-a com ambas as mãos, Kuroo iniciou, o tom muito mais didático do que antes, quase como se fosse, de fato, um professor de boliche que lidava com iniciantes incompetentes o tempo todo — você colocou os dedos como te falei? Certo. Está ótimo. Vem cá, melhor ponto é aqui — moveu Kenma o segurando pela cintura, de modo que ele ficasse em um lugar melhor.

Era estranho ouvir as explicações de Kuroo que tinham uma entonação completamente diferente de antes, como se, por algum motivo, toda a atenção do mundo estivesse inteiramente centrada no amigo e o resto do universo desaparecesse. Sentiu Kuroo lhe tocar o pulso e movê-lo, para lhe ensinar a melhor maneira de lançar, os toques tão inocentes e singelos, e ainda assim Kenma sentiu a respiração se alterar um pouco, ficando mais pesada.

Como no dia do cinema.

Quando os dedos se entrelaçaram e Kenma não soube se era aquilo que se fazia com amigos, mas também soube que não queria se desfazer do contato. Era agradável, como se aninhar em lugares aquecidos pelo sol. É uma comparação estranha, sem dúvidas, mas a vida é cheia dessas coisas e Kenma piscou os olhos, confuso, quando sentiu a mão simplesmente soltar a bola, mão esta que Kuroo guiava com o toque. Então a bola deslizou e, muito modestamente, derrubou cinco dos dez pinos. Ainda assim, era cinco vezes melhor do que o desempenho anterior de Kenma.

— Yey! — Kuroo exclamou, colocando as mãos na cintura, visivelmente cheio de orgulho — muito bem! Eu falei que você ia conseguir! Tome — estendeu outra bola — e você consegue pegar os cinco restantes. 

Kenma prendeu a respiração, inseguro. Ele não tinha certeza se obtivera sucesso por si mesmo ou se era apenas porque Kuroo guiara seus movimentos, mas agora sabia mais ou menos o que deveria fazer. Talvez tivesse sorte dessa vez. Kuroo lhe sorriu, todo confiança, e de algum modo Kenma, no meio de todo o seu nervosismo com o encontro, o boliche e tudo o mais, sentiu vontade de retribuir. Foi um tanto fraco, mas ainda era um movimento e Kuroo só fez sorrir mais ainda em retorno. 

O mais novo voltou a atenção aos pinos, meio que embaraçado. 

Inspirou profundamente, refletindo como algo que consistia basicamente em lançar bolas e atingir coisas podia deixar alguém tão cansado — seus braços começavam a latejar e, honestamente, essa era uma sensação irritante —, e continuou, movendo o braço exatamente como Kuroo lhe tinha ensinado com as próprias mãos. Ainda sentia os dedos de Kuroo lhe pressionarem o próprio pulso, como um toque fantasma, e pensar nisso lhe fazia se sentir esquisito, mas a lembrança lhe tinha servido eficientemente: a bola deslizou na direção em vez de apenas cair para os lados e dos cinco pinos restantes, ele conseguiu derrubar mais dois. Kenma não pôde evitar sentir uma certa mescla de orgulho e satisfação.

— Yey! — Kuroo ergueu os braços, honestamente contente — como eu já te disse, sou um excelente professor — acrescentou em um tom pomposo e brincalhão. Por fim, colocou as mãos na cintura e continuou, em um tom um pouco mais sério — você não está exausto? Estava pensando que deveríamos comer algo. Depois a gente continua.

— Pode ser — Kenma respondeu, dando de ombros. 

Era confortável estar com Kuroo.

Era confortável ter o toque de suas mãos ao redor dos próprios pulsos e de ter os próprios movimentos guiados para lançar melhor uma bola. Era confortável os momentos que comiam juntos, as conversas e os gestos. Era como uma nova zona de conforto, uma extensão da vida online, e quando, ao fim do dia, Kuroo decidiu que iria acompanhar Kenma à estação de metrô e esperar com ele até o metrô vir, Kenma não fazia ideia de que aquilo viraria um hábito. Ele não fazia a menor ideia de que a mera presença de Kuroo, antes situada em um plano virtual — voz e palavras —, se tornaria um  _ hábito _ .

Hábitos são estabelecidos quando as coisas se tornam fáceis de se fazer. Essa é a diferença entre ir na escola no primeiro dia e ir na escola no trigésimo quinto dia. Em um, é uma experiência nova e você pode querer vomitar tamanho o nervosismo, e você pensa dez mil vezes sobre a roupa que usará, os materiais que levará, a postura que terá. E a medida que isso se torna mais comum, todas essas coisas se tornam automáticas, coisas sobre as quais você não precisa de maneira tão estressante. Essa é a diferença entre o primeiro encontro de Kuroo com Kenma — mãos suando frio, constantes consultas ao celular, enjôo a consumir a alma — e o quinto, mais de dois meses depois, em um cinema para ver um novo filme de terror. 

Não era constante e regular — Kuroo tinha os seus amigos, Kenma tinha o Hinata, e ambos tinham suas escolas e ocupações — mas os convites já não eram mais negados cheios de rodeios e os encontros tinham menos espaços de silêncio constrangedor. E, na sexta saída, Kenma ergueu os olhos quando Kuroo lhe chamou, na estação do metrô, quase dez da noite. O filme acabara cedo mas, por algum motivo que Kenma não sabia como explicar, eles tinham se demorado muito mais do que o usual em cada um dos lugares que passaram. 

— Hey — Kuroo disse, o sorriso no canto — lembra o parque? A gente vai de novo sábado que vem. Você quer vir junto?

Kenma piscou os olhos, pensativo.

E, pela primeira vez, ele não pensou por mais de dez minutos antes de dar sua resposta:

— Tudo bem.

 

✧✧✧

 

Kenma raramente ia ao parque de diversões, por diferentes razões e a principal delas era porque simplesmente nunca pensara muito a respeito. Todas as vezes que tinha ido tinham sido acompanhadas por Hinata, que adorava os jogos e as comidas e basicamente tudo relacionado a um parque de diversões. Kenma, por outro lado, detestava quando iam cedo demais porque o sol ficava a pino, não via muita graça nos jogos e, principalmente, odiava ficar em pé o tempo todo, andando de um canto a outro sem muito rumo. Porém, ali estava ele, em frente ao parque, se perguntando se era muito tarde para cancelar os planos e dizer que pegara um resfriado. Inspirou profundamente e expirou, considerando que já chegara até ali de toda maneira. Era só seguir em frente, encontrar com Kuroo, conhecer os seus amigos, passar umas duas ou três horas perambulando para lá e para cá e, com sorte, estaria em casa antes das nove. E veria Kuroo. E cumpriria a sua cota de socialização semanal com sucesso absoluto.

 

Não poderia ser tão ruim assim, certo? Ele só precisava tentar. 

 

✧✧✧

 

Não foi difícil reconhecer Kenma naquela multidão, com seus cabelos descoloridos que se sobressaíam no mar de cabelos escuros e lisos. Kuroo chamou-o imediatamente ao avistá-lo, acenando com a mão, chamando atenção para si mesmo e seu grupo de amigos. Bokuto fez o mesmo, acenando entusiasmadamente, o sorriso de um canto a outro. Ele, assim como todos os outros amigos de Kuroo, nunca vira Kenma anteriormente, conhecendo-o através apenas de descrições superficiais dos encontros e comentários casuais aqui e ali, mas estava genuinamente curioso a respeito do garoto que se tornara uma presença cada vez mais constante na vida de Kuroo. Não era o único a ter tal tipo de curiosidade, é claro, porém era quem mais demonstrava: Tsukishima mantinha a expressão cuidadosamente equilibrada entre o sarcástico e o blasé, enquanto Akaashi carregava o seu habitual semblante neutro enquanto distinguia o mais novo dentre a multidão.  

O grupo foi percebido por Kenma de imediato, suas bochechas corando suavemente diante do suave embaraço. Ele não lembrava a última vez que tinha interagido com um grupo inteiro de pessoas por livre e espontânea vontade, e não fazia a menor ideia do protocolo que deveria seguir. Porém, ao se aproximar, soube distinguir todos, a partir das descrições de Kuroo. O mais animado, com as mechas claras, provavelmente era o Bokuto, enquanto o loiro de óculos com toda a certeza era Tsukishima. Por fim, Kenma identificou Akaashi tomando-o como o mais contido entre todos. Por algum motivo, Kenma lembrou de águias diante do olhar de Akaashi, sentindo-se como um objeto em observação. Não de uma maneira necessariamente ruim, mas era uma sensação estranha perceber que estava sendo avaliado por outras pessoas.

Kenma imaginou se deveria ter trazido Hinata. Havia algum tempo que o amigo lhe perguntava sobre como era Kuroo e a presença de Shouyou provavelmente seria uma boa maneira de distrair os outros de terem-no como foco de atenção. Mas não trouxera Hinata e as chances dos receios serem perfeitamente infundados, produtos de uma mente ansiosa, eram altas demais para se ignorar. De modo que decidiu simplesmente respirar fundo e esperar as coisas aconteceram. Era só algumas barracas de jogos e nada mais. Nada para se alarmar. Ninguém ali o comeria vivo, e eram todos amigos de Kuroo, afinal de contas. 

Kuroo. 

Isso era importante: ele só precisava confiar em Kuroo. Só isso. E confiando, tudo ficaria bem.

 

✧✧✧

 

— Eu vou  _ esfregar _ a sua cara no chão, Kuroo — Bokuto riu-se, apontando um dedo na direção de uma barraquinha de tiros ao alvo, onde latinhas pintadas toscamente estavam enfileiradas. Kuroo colocou as mãos na cintura, lançando um sorriso presunçoso ao amigo:

— Você não é capaz de mirar em uma lata nem para salvar a sua vida — disse desdenhoso — mas okay, vamos. O que eu ganho se eu vencer?

Bokuto estreitou os olhos, parecendo pensativo, o gesto tão exagerado que arrancou um revirar de olhos por parte de Tsukishima. Akaashi suspirou, dando um breve sorriso e, então, Bokuto simplesmente ergueu o dedo, dando ao Kuroo um sorriso absolutamente triunfante, como quem tinha acabado de ter uma ideia genial.

— Você paga algo para todo mundo. Um bolinho de arroz, algodão-doce, qualquer coisa. Você ficará devendo até as suas cuecas, meu caro — Bokuto acrescenta, ao que Akaashi o fita de maneira ligeiramente curiosa, erguendo as sobrancelhas como quem está imaginando Kuroo de cuecas. Porém preferiu guardar sua opinião a respeito para si, e continuou a observar como se estivesse à espera de um desastre iminente. Ou apenas como se soubesse exatamente o que iria acontecer, o que não era novidade para ninguém: por melhor que Kuroo fosse em esportes coletivos em um geral, ele era incrivelmente ruim com jogos de tiro ao alvo e todos os amigos sabiam disso. O por quê de Kuroo ainda fazer esse tipo de apostas com Bokuto era desconhecido, mas todos intuíam que perder não era um grande problema, contanto que fosse divertido.  

De modo que Bokuto e Kuroo se aprumaram dramaticamente diante da barraca, ajeitando suas posturas e segurando as armas exatamente como viam nos filmes de guerra que passavam na TV. 

— Cada um tem cinco chances — explicou o rapaz que tomava conta do lugar, mostrando as latinhas e recolhendo o dinheiro.

— Eu achava que essas coisas eram truques — Kenma comentou baixinho enquanto observava os garotos se posicionarem, dando o primeiro tiro. Kuroo falhou miseravelmente, e Bokuto, como um bom amigo, errou também a mira. Akaashi deu de ombros, os braços cruzados.

— De fato, geralmente é — responde, leve sorriso nos lábios — mas eles não se importam com isso.

— Hm — Kenma franziu as sobrancelhas — eu só não vejo sentido. Se você sabe que é um truque, então por quê gastar dinheiro tentando?

Akaashi virou a cabeça na direção de Kenma, contemplativo. 

— Eles sempre tentam — respondeu simplesmente — e eles sempre se divertem. Mesmo que a gente tenha que voltar a pé de vez em quando. 

Kenma não respondeu. Não por não saber o quê dizer, muito menos por destrato, mas porque era uma resposta, no mínimo, curiosa. Considerou que era fácil presumir que Bokuto e Kuroo eram apenas dois pamonhas que não levavam a vida com um mínimo de seriedade, enquanto desperdiçavam dinheiro dando tiros em alvos marcados, mas era um ângulo tão distorcido e não se ajustava ao Kuroo que Kenma conhecera por todos esses anos. 

Algo simplesmente estava fora do lugar e Kenma não sabia o quê.

— Parece que alguém vai dever as cuecas hoje — Tsukishima murmurou em tom mordaz quando Bokuto conseguiu derrubar a sua primeira latinha, após três tentativas. Kuroo, porém, ainda estava em zero e já tentara quatro vezes — nós prometemos que vamos ser bons meninos com você, Kuroo-senpai — acrescentou cheio de deboche, entoando o vocativo de maneira afetada, em uma precisa imitação do modo como as garotas falavam a respeito de Kuroo.

Kenma ergueu as sobrancelhas quase imperceptivelmente. Ele teria sorrido com a maneira jocosa de Tsukishisma diante da derrota de Kuroo (no momento, Bokuto recebia seu prêmio — um anel de doce com sabor de cereja — e se vangloriava por um a zero para um Kuroo que carregava um ar afetado de dignidade), mas primeiramente Kenma não tinha o hábito de sorrir e em segundo lugar, a fala de Tsukishima, ainda que fosse apenas uma piada, lhe tinha dado outra coisa a se pensar. 

Até então, Kenma nem mesmo tinha percebido que Kuroo era mais  _ velho _ . Não que fosse grande coisa — um ano de diferença —, mas mesmo assim a percepção de Kuroo como um  _ senpai _ lhe soou como algo muito, muito esquisito.  

— Hey, você quer o verde ou o azul? — Kuroo apareceu subitamente, segurando dois palitinhos com uma quantidade absurda de algodão-doce em cada um deles. O mais novo piscou os olhos, aturdido, e Kuroo refez a pergunta, dessa vez em um tom mais brando — eu te prometi algodão-doce, não foi? Já que você não gosta de dango. Tenho um verde e um azul. Qual você quer?

— Eu… o verde está bom — Kenma respondeu, e Kuroo lhe estendeu o verde com a mão esquerda, sorriso fresco. — obrigado — acrescentou, meio sem jeito. 

Era incomum receber esse tipo de gentileza, pensou, mas tudo naquele dia era incomum. O parque de diversões, o fato de estar em um grupo de pessoas que não sabia se deveria chamar de amigos e o algodão-doce que segurava agora, dado como um presente casual, apenas uma cortesia de alguém que chamava de  _ amigo _ . 

Incomum, porém, não significava que era ruim. Kenma mordiscou seus chumaços verdes, sua atenção se voltando dos garotos para os brinquedos e dos brinquedos para os garotos. Bokuto exibia orgulhosamente o seu anel de doce ao Akaashi que tentava, muito genuinamente, manter o seu sorriso o mais neutro possível. Tsukishima e Kuroo adentraram uma discussão sobre um jogo de basquete com arbitragem questionável que haviam visto no dia anterior, e Kenma permaneceu quieto, sem saber muito bem como entrar em qualquer tópico. Mas o algodão-doce lhe era bom o suficiente como uma distração e não se sentia necessariamente à parte, como alguém isolado e esquecido. 

Afinal, ele estava ali, em todos os momentos daquele dia: Kuroo lhe perguntava se queria um gole do refrigerante, Bokuto lhe perguntara onde morava para saber se estava no caminho, Akaashi lhe ouvia sempre ainda que sua voz saísse baixa devido ao barulho das multidões e até mesmo Tsukishima dava a sua contribuição com algumas perguntas em relação aos jogos online. Era interessante como Kuroo parecia um pouco diferente quando estava em grupo, um pouco menos sério, participando das brincadeiras com Bokuto e retrucando ao Tsukishima com um divertido sorriso nos lábios.

Na próxima vez, decidiu Kenma, ele levaria Hinata. 

 

E Kenma nem mesmo percebeu que ele não estava mais contando os minutos para ir embora.

 

✧✧✧

 

Para começo de conversa, Kenma não queria realmente ir na roda-gigante.

Não que ele já tivesse ido em uma, a menos se contasse a vez que ele tinha quatro anos de idade e seus pais o seguraram no colo para ver todo o parque lá de cima, com as luzes piscando durante a noite. Era uma visão formidável, sem dúvidas, mas Kenma não guardava nenhuma lembrança disso e uma foto de Kenma e seus pais, pendurada na sala de estar, foi tudo o que restou daquele dia. Mas rodas-gigantes tinham “gigante” em seu nome por uma razão e Kenma não tinha a menor intenção de entrar em uma cabine para ficar a muitos e muitos metros do chão seguro e confiável só para ver as luzes do parque ao anoitecer. Além do mais, cada cabine só cabia duas pessoas e eles estavam em cinco, o que significava que podiam muito bem se dividir em duplas e Kenma ficaria perfeitamente bem no chão. Em segurança.

Não contava, porém, com a insistência de Kuroo.

— Como assim nunca foi? — Kuroo questionou, a expressão intrigada. Kenma suspirou, corrigindo-o, falando que já tinha ido,  _ mas _ — mas ir aos quatro anos não é ir de verdade! Okay, você vem comigo. 

— Não há necessidade — Kenma disse — alguém vai ficar sobrando, de toda forma— 

— Tsukkie se sente enjoado em rodas-gigantes — Akaashi comenta casualmente, entregando um dos ingressos ao Bokuto e o o outro ao Kuroo — então, você vai sozinho?

—  Kenma, só vem dessa vez — Kuroo volta-se ao amigo mais novo, o sorriso tão cheio de confiança que se ele sugerisse aos esquimós que eles comprassem uma geladeira, eles aceitariam na mesma hora — se você odiar, prometo, nunca mais sequer falo a respeito.

Kenma o encara por um tempo, o tipo de olhar que costumava fazer Kuroo se sentir dissecado em mil e uma partes e analisado criteriosamente. Como Kenma conseguia fazer isso em tão pouco tempo, ele jamais saberia, mas era uma sensação com a qual ainda estava se acostumando após os encontros casuais. Aos poucos, Kenma já não era mais um enigma a ser decifrado apenas por suas frases digitadas, mas também pelos gestos que fazia e olhares que direcionava. 

— Tudo bem — Kenma cede, aceitando o ingresso que Akaashi lhe entrega. Não faria mal tentar uma vez só, considerou, e era só por alguns minutos. Os quatro ficam, portanto, na fila à espera por alguns minutos, enquanto Tsukishima procura por um lugar para se sentar — um banco junto à uma árvore, perto dali —, cansado demais para ficar em pé por mais de cinco minutos. Kenma quase sente inveja dele, querendo se sentar também, com seus pés doloridos, mas logo sua atenção se distrai quando a fila anda e são autorizados a entrarem numa cabine.

 

Era…  _ extasiante _ .

Kuroo estava certo: ter ido pequeno demais para se lembrar não era ir de verdade. Foto nenhuma conseguiria reproduzir exatamente essa sensação que lhe atingia os pulmões quando chegaram lá em cima, no ponto mais alto, o momento em que a respiração falhou e tudo o que conseguia perceber era como tudo era tão brilhante e  _ pequeno _ . Tudo, tudo,  _ tudo _ , as pessoas, os prédios, todas as coisas que lhe incomodavam tinham ficado lá embaixo, insignificantes demais para merecerem sua atenção. Era  _ lindo _ — a maneira como as luzes se misturavam, cintilando em meio aos prédios, em branco e azul e amarelo e vermelho. Kenma podia ver os prédios ao redor do parque, colunas de concreto altas e ameaçadoras, e eles pareciam tão pequenos e bem menos opressivos, apenas tábuas com luzes pálidas, cortando a escuridão. Já havia anoitecido bastante, de modo que tudo parecia ainda mais brilhante.

Por um momento, Kenma esqueceu que estava acompanhado.

Mas Kuroo não esqueceu.

Ele tinha ido naquela roda-gigante milhões de vezes e em cada uma delas, fazia questão de apontar ao acompanhante — quem quer que fosse — o quanto estar tão alto, quase como estar no topo do universo, era uma das melhores sensações. Mas ele não fez isso com Kenma e, sem saber explicar o por quê, sentiu que não queria. E Kuroo que já conhecia a visão de cor e salteado — as cores, as luzes, a maneira como os prédios cortavam o céu e mesmo assim ele parecia um contínuo véu em cores de azul e lilás, indiferente aos dramas da humanidade — acabou por se distrair observando o rosto de Kenma. Foi dificil não sorrir quando percebeu que Kenma já não carregava mais a expressão indiferente e ligeiramente contrariada de quem tinha sido forçado a fazer algo que não queria. Era uma aparência diferente, mais relaxada, algo mais similar como quando Kenma estava assistindo aos filmes. Um estado de profunda concentração, algo que ele não deveria perturbar fazendo observações tolas e óbvias. 

Ele pensou em dizer algo, claro.

_ Aqui é onde tudo fica em paz _ , ou algo mais metafórico e poético.  _ Aqui o mundo silencia _ . Mas tudo soava pequeno, pobre demais para aquilo e Kuroo ficou em silêncio, contemplando o amigo, seus cabelos descoloridos, o casaco avermelhado e grande. Quando a roda-gigante começou a girar outra vez e tudo já não parecia tão pequeno, Kenma piscou os olhos, parecendo atordoado. 

— Tudo bem? — Kuroo perguntou, a voz carregada de gentileza. Kenma se virou, pensativo, como quem está tentando decidir a melhor coisa a se dizer.

Mas as palavras morrem em sua garganta antes de serem formuladas decentemente, e Kuroo ri baixinho, tocando o ombro de Kenma com delicadeza. 

— Sim, eu sei — diz baixinho — a gente virá aqui de novo. Quando você quiser.

Kenma lhe sorriu com os olhos em resposta.

 

✧✧✧

 

_ Quando você quiser _ , Kenma pensou quando despediu-se de Kuroo na estação de metrô — por algum motivo, cada despedida parecia cada vez mais demorada a cada encontro.  _ Quando você quiser _ , e a frase ainda rondava os pensamentos de Kenma como um eco em todos os instantes em casa desde o momento que cumprimentou os pais ao chegar até o segundo que se deitou na cama e visualizou a tela do celular para ver as horas.  _ Quando você quiser _ , e havia uma mensagem de Kuroo lhe perguntando se chegara bem em casa.  _ Sim _ , digitou e Kuroo respondeu com apenas um emoticon sorridente e outro em formato de uma lua.  _ Boa noite _ , e Kenma encarou o teto, pensativo, meditando a respeito de todas coisas — o algodão-doce, a maneira como os amigos de Kuroo interagiam entre si, a postura de Kuroo que combinava uma miscelânea de características que ele raramente via numa única pessoa.  _ Kuroo _ .

Ele era só alguém que conheceu em um jogo online. 

Agora ele se tornara um hábito. Alguém que podia ver  _ quando ele quisesse _ , alguém que queria lhe mostrar os seus amigos, os seus interesses, o seu universo inteiro. Kenma lembrou de como as pessoas pareciam tão pequenas, miniaturas de brinquedo, quando estivera lá em cima e era tão, tão esquisito pensar nisso — sobre como tudo, na verdade, é pequeno demais diante do mundo inteiro —, e se perguntou se isso deveria ser desesperador ou reconfortante. Por um lado, a pequenez da humanidade significava que tudo era inútil e frívolo. Por outro, era como um acalento saber que mesmo o pior dos seus problemas não era o fim de tudo. E Kuroo estava lá em cima, acompanhando as suas reações, e Kenma sabia que Kuroo se perguntava exatamente a mesma coisa. 

Porém, ele escolhera uma das duas opções.

Era por isso, afinal de contas, que ele fazia apostas mesmo que soubesse que iria perder, só pela diversão. E Kenma sentiu-se tão embaraçado ao lembrar de todas as vezes que Kuroo insistiu que se conhecessem e contornou, em milhares de vezes, todas as barreiras que Kenma tinha colocado ao redor de si. Ele nunca  _ derrubara _ , a questão era essa, Kuroo nunca fora uma pessoa de destronar as suas defesas. Mas ele sempre soubera o ponto certo onde deveria pressionar até que Kenma cedesse, e ele nunca desistira. Assim como ele nunca desistia de tentar vencer de Bokuto no tiro ao alvo. Não era pelo senso de competir, não era pelo desejo de vitória, mas porque ele achava que  _ valia a pena _ . 

Kenma se perguntou o que sua psiquiatra acharia disso, se contasse à ela sobre essa visão, sobre como ele — que sempre vira o mundo sob uma ótica de que se nada tem significado, então nada vale a pena — percebia só agora que a ausência de significado podia ser positiva para alguém. Seria assim, então, que Kuroo via o mundo? Ou estaria só imaginando em excesso, como sempre fazia, enquanto esperava o remédio fazer efeito? Não fazia a menor ideia, mas convenceu a si mesmo que provavelmente era assim que Kuroo raciocinava, ainda que não fosse de forma consciente. Fazia sentido aos seus olhos. Explicava algumas das ações, colocava uma ordem nas coisas.

_ Quando você quiser _ .

E a última coisa que passou pela mente sonolenta de Kenma, antes de cair no sono de fato, foi a lembrança do sorriso de Kuroo quando estavam lá em cima, genuinamente radiante e doce. Era uma boa memória para se guardar, junto com a visão das luzes coloridas e pessoas minúsculas. 

Kuroo era só alguém que conhecera em um jogo online.

Agora, ele era a pessoa que lhe mostrara o que era estar no topo do mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹. dango: doce japonês feito de farinha de arroz. nunca comi, mas sei que existe;  
> ². "aqui o mundo silencia": a frase é retirada de Desventuras em Série que é a coisinha mais mimosa do mundo. nada de especial, porém, é só uma referência porque achei que a frase se encaixou bonitinho na situação~


	3. touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> muitas palavras sobre cinco meses de "meu deus eu acho que gosto dele" até tomarem vergonha na cara — eis um bom resumo.

Kuroo respirou fundo.

Era um pouco difícil fazer isso quando todos seus nervos pareciam estar gritando dentro de si, o pensamento indo e vindo de forma repetida, deixando-o em alerta e exausto. Ele encarou a xícara cheia de café que tinha diante de si, sentado no banco da cozinha, aliviado pelos pais já terem saído de casa. Perfeitamente sozinho ali, Kuroo continuou a observar a xícara muito, muito intensamente, como se olhá-la dessa forma pudesse fazê-la responder perguntas para as quais Kuroo não conseguia encontrar respostas. As bochechas ardiam, o peito subia e descia e, por alguns instantes, Kuroo virou o olhar para a porta nervosamente.

_ Vai ficar tudo bem _ , disse a si mesmo, e o som se fez, no corredor. Passos. Calmos, porém meio que hesitantes. Tinha ido longe demais, e pensar nisso o fez levar a xícara aos lábios, tentando, de alguma maneira, encontrar uma maneira de se distrair, focando a mente no sabor amargo do café, sem açúcar, quente demais a ponto de queimar sua língua. Ele não se importou. Os passos se aproximaram. Ele se interrompeu, fixando o olhar para a porta. Sabia exatamente quem era e não era um ladrão. 

 

— Bom dia, Kenma — Kuroo murmurou, o sorriso suave plantado em sua face. Como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente bem.

— Bom dia, Tetsurou.

 

_ Tetsurou _ .

E tudo o quê Kuroo conseguiu pensar era que queria beijar Kenma outra vez.

 

✧✧✧

(cinco meses antes)

 

Kenma não era de dizer muito.

Hinata sabia disso como sabia que o céu era azul, o tomate era fruto e que remédios tinham gosto ruim. Ele estava acostumado, geralmente sendo a pessoa responsável por ocupar todas as conversas com seus monólogos recheados de onomatopéias, e não era um grande problema: Kenma podia não ser exatamente uma pessoa falante, mas ele conversava e ambos haviam encontrado um equilíbrio ao longo dos anos. Não era esse o problema. O problema era Kuroo Tetsurou. Mais exatamente, a maneira como Kenma se esquivava de uma maneira curiosamente elegante e evasiva a cada vez que se tocava no assunto.

Não que Hinata não entendesse. Ele entendia. Kenma não gostava de entrar em detalhes sobre o quê ele sentia e, honestamente, Hinata também não era a pessoa mais emocional do mundo, mas ele queria, pelo menos,  _ saber _ o que Kenma pensava de Kuroo: se ele era simpático, se ele lhe fazia se sentir bem, se ele gostava de amoras ou de maçãs. Mas o amigo se fechava como uma concha a cada vez que Hinata perguntava a respeito e cada vez mais, sentia que aquilo estava a se tornar um tópico embaraçoso. Hinata não entendia o por quê.

 

Kenma, por sua vez, tinha outras coisas em mente.

Para começo de conversa, lhe incomodava a quantidade de vezes que pensava em Kuroo. Não era voluntário, mas aparecia de tempos em tempos, de maneira constante. As aulas retornaram e enquanto o professor era vago demais em sua explicação, ele lembrava de Kuroo comentando do filme que vira no dia anterior, seu riso ao telefone, a maneira como Kenma acabou não querendo desligar ainda que odiasse telefones em um geral. Quando ia ao mercado e se deparava com os salgadinhos, pipocas e petiscos em geral, lembrava de Kuroo — por duas vezes, eles tinham ido ao parque e alimentado os pombos por uma hora inteira sem falar uma única palavra. Quando se sentava diante do computador e ajeitava os fones, pensava se Kuroo já estaria online ou não, se ele entraria em dez ou em meia hora. 

Como um hábito.

 

— Hey, Kenma… tudo bem? — Hinata perguntou, pausando o jogo subitamente. Kenma piscou os olhos, meio que confuso, e Hinata prosseguiu, parecendo sem graça — não… eu não estou dizendo que você está… errado. Não é isso!, eu juro. É só… sei lá. Você tá esquisito. Esses dias.

Kenma encarou Hinata, as sobrancelhas franzidas. O amigo parecia honestamente aborrecido, como se perguntasse silenciosamente se era culpa  _ dele _ , como se ele tivesse feito algo de errado. Até aquele momento, não havia pensado em como e quais suas atitudes haviam se alterado — embora tivesse a tendência de vigiar o próprio comportamento, esquivando-se cuidadosamente das pessoas —, e muito menos cogitado a ideia de que Hinata iria perceber. O amigo não era exatamente a pessoa mais perceptiva de todas, sempre tão inquieto e impulsivo, pronto para agir antes de estudar a situação. Porém algo em Hinata havia se modificado ao longo dos anos, influenciado, talvez, pela presença de Kenma, e ele simplesmente tinha se tornado mais capaz de perceber os sinais mais sutis. Hinata era intenso, sim, e às vezes era tão demais para Kenma, mas ele  _ conhecia _ Kenma.

Ele era o seu amigo de infância.

— O que quer dizer? — Kenma indaga, e Hinata abre e fecha a boca, enchendo as bochechas de ar. Ele parece estar pensando em algo que ainda não sabe como colocar em palavras, mas ele vai tentar e Kenma sabe disso. 

— Bem. Você está esquisito. Você… — Hinata desvia o olhar, pensativo — eu não sei explicar, mas você parece longe. Não longe  _ longe _ , só… longe. Eu  _ sei _ que tem momentos que você está longe, muito longe de verdade, e aí a gente vê menos filme. E você fica zerando Super Mario Bros de novo. Mas não é isso. — respira fundo o menino e retorna, parecendo mais confiante — você não está assim já faz algum tempo, Kenma. Sei lá. Não é ruim! — Hinata apressou-se — mas… só é diferente. E... — Hinata não conseguiu acrescentar a parte sobre Kuroo.  _ Eu reparei que você muda quando ele entra no assunto _ . As palavras simplesmente morrem antes de serem ditas e Hinata começa a mordiscar as pontas dos dedos, pensando se falou demais.  

Kenma não consegue responder.

Ele entende o quê Hinata está querendo dizer. Não é necessário que o amigo exemplifique onde e por quê, como e quando essas minúcias, essas diferenças tão singelas, tão sutis começaram. Hinata lhe encara, os olhos tão brilhantes, como se esperasse por uma resposta, mas não há o quê dizer, não há uma resposta apropriada. Kenma começa a encarar as próprias mãos, incapaz de sustentar o olhar de Hinata, tentando imaginar uma resposta apropriada. 

— Eu — Kenma dá de ombros — eu estou bem. 

— Tudo bem — Hinata se dá por vencido, sua expressão ainda entregando que não se deixou convencer. Parecia que, de alguma maneira, Kenma havia escapado ao script básico que Hinata tinha planejado mentalmente e agora não tinha mais para onde enveredar. Kenma voltou a atenção à televisão, excessivamente consciente da própria postura nesse momento. Odiou a si mesmo por ter pensado em Kuroo —  _ de novo _ —, as bochechas aquecidas, a maneira como os pulmões pareciam trai-lo. 

Isso era pior que embaraçoso.

Era  _ humilhante. _

 

✧✧✧

 

Kuroo não era exatamente um garotinho inocente que nunca esteve nessa situação.

E Kenma já tinha visto alguns filmes a respeito. 

Mas, então, por que é que nenhum dos dois sabia o que deveria fazer? Qual é o protocolo que se adota para uma situação como essas? Kenma respirou fundo, seus olhos procurando discretamente a porta de entrada. Não que tencionasse fugir, mas por garantia deveria ter a sua rota de fuga. Só saber que havia um caminho por onde deslizar quando tudo ficasse demais já era o bastante para lhe acalmar por algum tempo. Por outro lado, Kuroo ergueu os olhos diretamente para o amigo, erguendo o seu melhor sorriso, elaborando cuidadosamente a sua postura casual. Como se fizesse aquilo todos os dias.

Kuroo podia não ser nenhum bebê angelical e nem mesmo era virgem.

Mas ele também não fazia aquilo todos os dias. Oh, não, o fato de Kuroo ter tido meramente beijado — e  _ feito outras coisas _ — antes não significava que ele sabia exatamente como agir na frente de Kenma. Por algum motivo que ele não compreendia, sentia-se como se fosse uma criança, um neófito nas artes da sedução e se não tomasse cuidado, era capaz de derramar café em si mesmo. Por dentro, ele estava simplesmente surtando.

Não só pelo beijo em si.

Mas por algo que tinha dito. Cinquenta e cinco segundos antes do beijo.

 

— Café? — Kuroo ergueu a chaleira, dando o seu melhor para parecer descontraído. Kenma lhe encarou por um segundo, os olhos se encontrando, e foi esquisito, como um duelo sem palavras ou espadas. Kenma desviou o olhar novamente, dando de ombros e Kuroo sorriu, enchendo a xícara com café até a metade.

Kenma se sentou junto ao balcão e acenou com a cabeça, o que Kuroo interpretou como um sinal de agradecimento. Sutil, gracioso, direto. Era como todos os gestos que o mais novo fazia, cheios de significados por trás, sentenças inteiras escritas sem dizer uma única palavra. Kenma bebericou seu café, sem reclamar se estaria quente demais, amargo demais, qualquer coisa demais, e Kuroo fez o mesmo, incerto. 

— Você quer biscoitos? Acho que tem pão— 

— Estou bem.

Kuroo se silenciou de imediato, encarando a própria xícara. Nunca tinha sido assim com ninguém — não que tivesse uma larga experiência, mas  _ ainda assim _ — e ninguém nunca lhe falava sobre isso. Sobre o depois. Tudo era sobre  _ antes _ :  _ como _ perceber se ele gostava de você,  _ como _ perceber se você gostava dele, se ele gostava de garotos, se ele te odiaria se soubesse que você gosta dele  _ desse jeito _ , se existiria uma maneira de saber de todas essas coisas sem ninguém morrer de vergonha no processo. Mas aparentemente se você chegasse até o beijo, tudo se resolveria magicamente e não haveria mais preocupações.

Uma ova que se resolveria.

— Onde estão seus pais?

Kuroo ergueu os olhos para o amigo diante da pergunta, os olhos estreitos, tentando adivinhar se a pergunta era capciosa ou inocente. Ele não conseguia dizer, não pelo tom neutro e inócuo com que Kenma dizia as coisas. 

— Mercado — Kuroo respondeu, dando de ombros — eles gostam de ir aos domingos porque podem tomar café na rua. E passar o dia juntos. Esse tipo de coisa.

Kenma piscou os olhos, como se analisasse o que aquilo queria dizer.

— Eles chegam a que horas? — perguntou novamente.

Isso estava se tornando um terreno novo, perigoso e sobre o qual Kuroo não fazia ideia se devia ter expectativas ou não.

— Não sei — respondeu com sinceridade — normalmente eles chegam depois do almoço. Meio que fazem um piquenique também. Umas três ou quatro da tarde. Por aí. Eu acho. 

— Hm — Kenma fez.

E não disse mais nada por um minuto inteiro.

E, honestamente, foi o pior minuto da vida de Kuroo por muito,  _ muito _ tempo.

 

✧✧✧

(quatro meses antes)

 

O céu estava tão escuro.

Kenma encarou as estrelas, pensativo, estando em silêncio há algum tempo. Não era o tipo de silêncio cheio de frases não-ditas, mas apenas um espaço vazio, algo como um intervalo entre uma coisa e outra. Kuroo estava ao seu lado, deitado na grama, também encarando as estrelas. Era um lugar agradável onde estavam, um parque público com brinquedos infantis e grama em toda a extensão onde se faziam piqueniques nas tardes de verão. Tinham ido jogar boliche mais cedo, onde Kenma conseguiu vencer Kuroo em mais de três disputas, e tinham ido comer perto dali. Mas nenhum dos dois queria voltar para casa, era domingo no dia seguinte, então houve só esse momento no qual adiam de forma indefinida o momento de ir até a estação de metrô enquanto andam por aí. 

E Kuroo não saberia dizer mais tarde quem foi que teve a ideia de ficar ali, no parque, olhando as estrelas. Talvez tenha sido ambos. Talvez tenha sido Kenma que lhe mostrou como reconhecer algumas constelações, contando-lhe as histórias dos mitos gregos. Talvez tenha sido Kuroo que gostava de se deitar e contemplar a imensidão do universo, e foi quem disse sobre como Netuno era planeta feito de gás e onde as chuvas são de diamante. Ou algo assim. Não importava.

Eles tinham falado de mitologia e astronomia e então das coisas que tinham aprendido nas aulas de ciência e história e, por fim, escola e colegas que tinham e que odiavam e que gostavam e aqueles que tinham virados amigos e, de alguma forma, agora ambos estavam em silêncio pensando nas suas próprias amizades. 

Kenma virou a cabeça, observando Kuroo por um tempo. O outro fez o mesmo, e ambos se encararam por um curto período, talvez segundos, talvez a eternidade inteira, e Kuroo sorriu, o sorriso dos homens confiantes que poderiam ganhar um reino só com um gesto.

— É engraçado pensar — comentou casualmente — a gente não se conheceu na escola.

— De fato. 

— Você lembra como a gente começou a conversar de verdade? — Kuroo perguntou, meio que como uma indagação honesta. Ele não conseguia lembrar, por mais que tentasse, as memórias turvas entre jogos e diálogos aleatórios nas madrugadas.

— Não lembro — Kenma admitiu — você só aparecia sempre para jogarmos juntos.

— Sim. Você é bom naquilo e eu só… eu gostava de jogar sob a sua liderança. Você sabe, os outros jogadores perdem tanto a cabeça e começam a berrar e é tão irritante. E nunca sabem o que estão fazendo.

— Você quase nunca sabia o que estava fazendo — Kenma lembrou, e Kuroo podia jurar que viu a sombra de um sorriso ali. Ele riu, os dentes expostos, o pomo de adão se movendo. Kenma voltou o olhar ao céu, incomodando-se subitamente com a percepção de ter reparado  _ nisso _ . 

— Mas você sabia — Kuroo murmurou baixinho — você me dizia o que fazer e eu ia na linha de frente. Sempre fizemos um bom time assim.

— De fato — Kenma concordou, o tom ainda mais baixo, porém ainda neutro, cuidadosamente neutro, quase que excessivamente polido. Kuroo lhe encarou por um segundo, como que intrigado. De alguma maneira, ele sabia que algo havia mudado ali, nas nuances da postura de Kenma, embora não soubesse o quê. Mas ele sabia. Ele sempre sabia.

Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Faz muito tempo, Tetsurou — Kenma comentou subitamente.

Kuroo franziu as sobrancelhas.

— O quê faz muito tempo? — indagou, seus olhos fixos nas estrelas. Elas brilhavam, ainda que não tão forte como brilhariam se estivessem em um campo, sem prédios em volta. Porém ainda tinham a sua beleza, luzes perfurando o véu negro.

— A gente. Faz muito tempo. 

— É verdade. — Kuroo sorriu levemente. Ele tinha treze anos quando conheceu Kenma em um jogo online, ao passo que Kenma tinha doze. Ou algo assim. Eram tão jovens, tão inexperientes sobre praticamente tudo. Tinham se tornado um a vida do outro, presenças e vozes e textos que ganharam contornos de importância que avançavam para todos os setores de suas vidas, independente de ela ser online ou offline. Kenma estava ali, nos detalhes ínfimos: nos projetos escolares que apresentou nos quais Kenma deu sua opinião, nas compras que fazia no mercado que se alterava porque  _ Kenma gostava desse doce aqui, então deve ser bom _ , nos filmes que via a mais porque  _ Kenma tinha recomendado _ , em como simplesmente tinha… ele como parte de tudo que considerava importante.

É engraçado.

Dizem que as conexões estabelecidas por meras palavras diárias são as mais rasas. Não há abraços, não há olhares, não há nada além de qualquer coisa que você possa selecionar cuidadosamente em uma rede social, então como pode uma amizade surgir nisso? Como pode uma pessoa ter um contato em sua rede imensa como uma das mais importantes de sua vida por anos? Kuroo nunca tinha entendido como isso aconteceu, não quando ele tinha Bokuto e Akaashi e Tsukishima, não quando ele  _ tinha _ os toques e abraços e olhares. E mesmo assim— 

— A gente poderia vir para cá mais vezes — Kuroo murmurou, mais para si do que para Kenma, mas o amigo lhe ouviu.

— Aqui é silencioso — Kenma disse, o tom menos polido, a expressão mais suave — como lá em cima. Na roda-gigante.

— Eu não tinha associado, mas sim. — Kuroo suspirou — sabe, eu meio que dei meu primeiro beijo por aqui. Não  _ aqui _ . Mais adiante. Perto ali da floricultura. 

Era impressão de Kuroo ou Kenma tinha parado de respirar por um segundo só? Pareceu que sim, mas quando Kenma falou, sua voz parecia normal.

— Até que é romântico, Tetsurou. Perto da floricultura e tudo — comentou — foi bom?

— Foi… normal. Nada especial. Você sabe como é.

— Hm. Não.

Kuroo piscou os olhos, sentindo-se vagamente culpado. Não que fosse algo de errado, mas ele não fazia a mínima ideia nem se esse era um assunto confortável para o Kenma e agora introduzira sem o menor cuidado e-

— Nunca tive interesse — Kenma prosseguiu, interrompendo o fio de meada dos pensamentos de Kuroo — nenhuma história traumática aqui.

— Eu não estava pensando isso — Kuroo sussurrou, meio que constrangido, e Kenma lhe voltou o olhar, o que era ligeiramente desconcertante. Os olhos de Kenma eram como os de um gato, mas não um gato de rua, arisco e selvagem. Kenma não lhe parecia alguém que era carente de carinho ou piedade, mas os gatos gostam de companhia eventualmente segundo suas próprias regras estabelecendo quantidade e duração de contato. Era uma informação que Kuroo sabia, tendo gatos em casa. Uma só comia se estivesse acompanhada. Outro detestava que se passasse a mão, mas gostava de se aninhar junto a qualquer pessoa que se sentasse no sofá. E havia o mais novo, o filhote cinzento, que gostava dos afagos, mas só quando estivesse com sono.

Não eram todas as pessoas assim?

Mas então por que lembrara disso ao olhar para Kenma, seus olhos e seus traços, os cabelos descoloridos se espalhando pela grama tão graciosamente? 

— Bem — Kuroo murmurou — se você quiser, um dia você tirará suas próprias conclusões. 

— Se eu gostar de alguém, você diz — Kenma disse, quase que imediatamente. Kuroo corou, sem ter uma razão específica para isso. Aquilo estava se tornando esquisito e íntimo, como um buraco no espaço-tempo onde eles conversavam sobre essas coisas, e Kuroo não tinha certeza se queria falar a respeito. Mas então por que ele tinha curiosidade de ouvir Kenma falar a respeito de gostar de pessoas ou não? Por quê esse interesse? 

— Se você quiser — Kuroo reafirmou, sentindo-se ligeiramente embaraçado — tem gente que se beija só… para saber como é. É válido. Pela experiência, se você quiser saber como é.

— Entendo — os olhos de Kenma observavam o céu dessa vez e Kuroo se sentiu um pouco mais livre para apenas observá-lo, analisando a maneira como seus traços pareciam tão mais suaves.

 

Eles voltaram ali outras vezes.

Por algum motivo, era como estar fora do universo — ou estar justamente dentro dele, em um mundo à parte dos problemas humanos. Tão curioso pensar nisso, Kenma percebeu enquanto retornavam à estação de metrô, que estar deitado, vendo de baixo todos os prédios, árvores e a imensidão das galáxias, lhe dava a mesma sensação de estar no topo da roda-gigante. Como se tudo fosse tão pequeno, como se  _ ele _ fosse pequeno. E normalmente isso era ruim, a sensação de impotência e pequenez, mas sentir isso ao lado de Kuroo era completamente o oposto.

Ouvir Kuroo lhe falar das estrelas dez, cem, mil vezes maiores que o sol enquanto estavam ali, na grama, se demorando porque não queriam voltar para casa, era quase que catártico. Como se, de alguma forma, estar ao lado dele tivesse o efeito curioso de fazê-lo se sentir menos intoxicado por si mesmo.

No fim das contas, Kuroo simplesmente lhe fazia se sentir  _ bem _ .

✧✧✧

Kenma não gostava muito de café.

Ele preferia chá, gosto mais suave e tenro, e café significa cafeína em seu corpo, quase sempre piorando a ansiedade com seus picos de agitação. Mas não hesitou antes de aceitar o café de Kuroo, bebericando aos poucos, sem pressa alguma. Não era de todo ruim, na verdade, e era uma boa coisa conseguir se distrair tendo algo em mãos. Ergueu os olhos para Kuroo, mirando-o com atenção, se fazendo uma série de perguntas para as quais não teria resposta. Não as sobre os pais, não sobre as coisas cotidianas. Sobre  _ o que aconteceu realmente ontem _ . Isso era difícil. Na verdade, não exatamente difícil. Só terrivelmente  _ vergonhoso _ . Kenma desviou o olhar para a própria xícara, tentando pensar no quê dizer ou perguntar, imaginando se deveria simplesmente falar a respeito.

Deveria? Ou era melhor simplesmente esquecer, seguindo em frente e fingindo que aquilo nunca aconteceu — nem o beijo nem as palavras de Kuroo —, e poderiam viver perfeitamente normais?

O mais importante: ele  _ queria _ esquecer?

Kenma engoliu em seco, sentindo o gosto amargo do café, e respirou fundo. 

 

— Tetsurou.

Kuroo lhe direciona o olhar, o gesto tão súbito que Kenma quase pode ler seus sentidos de alerta sendo ativados. Se não estivesse em uma situação similar, ele até riria porque, de certa forma, é adorável que alguém esteja tanto se manter em uma pose casual e descontraída e ainda assim você possa perceber todas as brechas nessa armadura. No lugar de rir, porém, Kenma somente contempla a própria xícara, tentando imaginar o que dizer.

— Eu- eu deveria apenas ir.

Mas fica, parado, reflexivo.

Porque, no fundo, ele não quer ir embora. Mas não sabe o quê dizer. Por que nenhum dos filmes falava a respeito? Por que ele e Hinata nunca tinham visto um filme sobre o que um garoto dizia a outro depois que fosse beijado? O que se deveria dizer? Kuroo colocou a xícara na mesa, os olhos mirando Kenma com certo nervosismo mas — por quê não? — com uma certa dose de encantamento. Como se Kenma fosse a coisa mais interessante em seu campo de visão.

— Nós podemos fazer algo antes deles chegarem, se quiser — Kuroo disse, o tom tão brando, e Kenma sabia que ele estava agindo por instinto, assim como nas muitas partidas de jogos que disputaram. Podia dar certo. Ou podia dar errado. Ou Kenma podia ajudar a fazer dar certo, como sempre ajudou,

No fim, a vida podia ser como um jogo.

— Dá tempo de ver um filme — Kenma sugeriu em tom ameno — nós não terminamos de ver a trilogia. Seus pais chegaram antes do… terceiro? 

— Quase no final do segundo — Kuroo corrigiu, e ambos se encararam por esse instante. Kenma sentiu as bochechas se esquentarem e essa maldita sensação da respiração que se suspende por um segundo, e Kuroo prossegue, a voz ligeiramente alterada — no começo da luta entre Luke e Darth Vader.  _ Eu sou o seu pai _ e tudo o mais. 

— Oh — Kenma piscou os olhos, face quente.  _ Esse _ momento. — verdade. Eu não lembro de algumas coisas antes. Nós… a gente pode colocar pra ver de novo essa parte.

Kuroo concorda com a cabeça, bebendo o que resta do seu café. E agora que já não tem mais uma boa distração exceto brincar com a xícara, ele decide por recolher a louça suja e colocá-la na pia, começando a lavá-la mesmo que tivesse uma lavadora de louça ao lado. Kenma, que já não tinha também a sua xícara para brincar, não teve opção senão observar Kuroo lavando a louça — duas xícaras, um prato e duas taças sujas de vinho que a mãe e o padrasto de Kuroo haviam usado na noite anterior. E por mais que não se sentisse exatamente confortável em admitir isso, era uma boa visão. Gostava de observar Kuroo em geral, a maneira como seus cabelos negros caíam sobre o rosto, cuidadosamente modelados em um topete, e o jeito como seus braços se moviam — era um pouco hipnótico. Kenma se perguntou se Kuroo parecia assim para todo mundo ou se era só para ele, se só ele enxergava essas coisas no amigo. Era isso que chamavam de  _ gostar _ ?

Era?

E Kenma se detestou por não conseguir responder a isso de imediato.

 

✧✧✧

(três meses)

 

— E aí?

Bokuto pisca os enormes olhos na direção de Kuroo, modo inquisitivo. Kuroo devolve o olhar, franzindo as sobrancelhas, como um gato arisco ciente de que ali está uma ameaça. Não é para tanto e Bokuto ri, mas quando ele diz, há aquela nota de seriedade:

— Sério, Kuroo. E aí?

Kuroo ergue as sobrancelhas, ligeiramente ressabiado. Bokuto solta um longo suspiro, como se ele estivesse cansadíssimo de algo, e continua:

— Kenma — sua voz é baixinha, quase um sussurro, e Kuroo sabe que é porque estão em público, em uma lanchonete enquanto esperam pela chegada dos demais amigos. Porque Kenma não é uma garota e não sendo uma garota, então conversas do gênero não serão ditas em voz alta, mas sim nas mais baixas, como segredos aqui e ali. Kuroo sabe disso. Ele sempre soube disso. Não é uma coisa feliz a se saber, mas é algo que existe. 

— Nós só somos amigos — Kuroo desconversa. Ele não fala ao Bokuto sobre como entrelaçou os dedos no primeiro encontro e sobre como gosta de observá-la em quase todos os momentos. Ele não descreve a maneira como Kenma lhe desconcerta quando dá evasivas ou responde algo secamente e, depois, somente lhe encara por um instante, a maneira como se sente dissecado e analisado e estudado tal como um objeto de estudo. Ele não quer falar. É estranho e Kuroo se sente esquisito porque já faz algum tempo, mas é difícil pôr isso em palavras.

— Kuroo — Bokuto diz, quase que em um carregado de piedade, falsamente paternal — você é um prato raso e de vidro pra mim. E contar mentiras pro seu parceiro é como atirar na mãe. Ok, não na mãe — Bokuto se corrigiu quando Kuroo quase riu, erguendo as sobrancelhas — que seja. De todo modo… cara. Sério. Pior que mentir pra mim é mentir pra si mesmo.

—  _ Bokuto!  _ — Kuroo exclama, mas o amigo nem mesmo se abala, mantendo a feição completamente séria apesar do tom gentil.

Ele raramente via Bokuto assim. Não raramente como uma vez a cada alinhamento planetário, mas como algo que ocorria somente diante em situações específicas. Essa era uma delas — Kuroo não querer admitir algo — e a postura de Bokuto ganhava um ar curiosamente gentil e sério, como se ele estivesse honestamente encontrando uma brecha em sua personalidade tão expansiva e energética para agir da forma como deveria ser. Kuroo não podia deixar de pensar que isso se tornado mais comum à medida que Bokuto e Akaashi tinham se tornado mais próximos. De certa forma, a neutralidade e ponderação de Akaashi não passavam despercebidas pelo amigo e ali exerciam sua influência nos menores detalhes. Kuroo sorriu.

— Já estão chegando — Bokuto diz, checando a tela do celular. Vira-se para Kuroo — mas eu estou falando sério. Sei lá. Qualquer um enxerga, sabe? Achei que devia vir perguntar. 

Kuroo prendeu a respiração, incapaz de articular uma palavra que soasse minimamente okay com o contexto. Ele realmente não conseguia mentir ao Bokuto, não porque fossem ambos pratos transparentes e rasos, mas porque se reconheciam nos sinais mais sutis. E mais do que não conseguir, Kuroo detestava mentir ao amigo. Soava como uma traição.

— Ok — Kuroo admitiu, mas a coisa não pareceu mais leve. Só continuou lá, percepções e sentimentos amontoados e confusos como uma grande bola de lã. Ergueu os olhos para o amigo, erguendo o queixo em uma postura ligeiramente desafiadora. — sério. Ok. Como… como você simplesmente…?

Bokuto franziu as sobrancelhas, e Kuroo respirou fundo antes de continuar. Deu de ombros, o queixo ainda levemente erguido. 

—  Você e Akaashi — Kuroo pareceu desconfortável, ainda que tentasse sustentar a postura levemente jovial. Bokuto sorriu, reconhecendo todas as falhas, os pontos fracos onde poderia testar Kuroo se ele assim quisesse.

— A gente — Bokuto começou, bastante cauteloso. Inspirou e recomeçou — vamos colocar as coisas assim: a gente se disse. Ele me disse, depois eu e a gente meio que conversou sobre? Quando começou a ficar esquisito. 

Bokuto não costumava falar a respeito, não com detalhes, não dessa maneira. É curioso pensar nisso, considerando o quanto Bokuto falava sobre muitas coisas — as coisas que via, suas opiniões sobre assuntos da escola, coisas que queria fazer — mas havia temas nunca tocados mesmo em conversas pessoais e Akaashi era um deles. Kuroo sabia, assim como qualquer um do grupo de amigos, mas saber que  _ existe _ era muito diferente de saber  _ como existe _ . Kuroo observou Bokuto por um tempo, a postura desarmada, pensativo. O celular de Bokuto vibrou mais uma vez, sendo uma mensagem de Akaashi avisando que ele e Tsukishima estavam a cinco minutos dali. Kuroo sorriu ao amigo.

— Está tudo bem. Sério. Somos só amigos — reforçou, e Bokuto deu de ombros, concedendo outro sorriso, mais tênue.

— Se você diz — pisca os olhos, olhos estes grandes que o observavam, penetrantes — você que sabe. Você vai vê-lo esse final de semana?

— Amanhã.

— No meio da semana — Bokuto sorriu maliciosamente, seus dedos brincando agora com um guardanapo sobre a mesa, dobrando-o em forma de avião — entendo. Mas só amigos, certo? Está tudo bem serem só amigos. — acrescentou em um tom divertido, quase como se não acreditasse realmente no amigo. 

Kuroo não respondeu, parte porque não lhe veio nenhuma resposta, parte porque Bokuto virou o rosto para a rua num átimo, sua expressão mudando, e acenando para alguém. Os outros tinham chegado. Kuroo simplesmente continuou a fitar Bokuto, a maneira como sua expressão se alterava completamente agora que Akaashi se aproximava. Era por isso que ele próprio estava óbvio? Porque Bokuto enxergava em seu rosto o que ele mesmo percebia em si quando estava perto de Akaashi?

Kenma era só um amigo, repetiu para si,

_ Só _ um amigo.

 

O problema é que repetir isso não estava funcionando mais para manter o auto-controle. 

E quando parasse de funcionar, o quê diabos ele iria fazer?

 

✧✧✧

 

Para começo de conversa, a escolha por assistirem Star War tinha sido salpicada por longas discussões. Em primeiro lugar, Kenma só tinha visto os filmes mais recentes da franquia, mas nunca os filmes antigos, o que Kuroo considerou pessoalmente ofensivo. Em segundo lugar, Kenma odiava os efeitos especiais. Mas Kuroo insistiu aqui e ali e Kenma aceitou fazer essa bendita maratona, do episódio quarto até o sexto. 

As coisas na sala estavam exatamente como tinham deixado na noite anterior, quando foram interrompidos: as almofadas espalhadas pelo carpete, a televisão com a mesma porcentagem de volume que eles haviam deixado, o notebook em cima da estante com os cabos ainda conectados. Era como se a madrugada não tivesse passado.

Kuroo ajeitou o filme e colocou um pouco antes, as bochechas ardendo ao passar pelas cenas rapidamente. Agora, elas lhe faziam lembrar exatamente do quê estavam fazendo enquanto não prestavam atenção nelas e, nesse momento, repetir o filme nas mesmas cenas soava como um convite para que a ocasião se repetisse. Kenma se aninhou entre as almofadas, abraçando os joelhos, os olhos fixos nas costas de Kuroo.

— Pronto. — Kuroo se encostou contra o sofá, ao lado de Kenma. Os corpos não se tocaram, separados por uma almofada, a distância sentida de maneira quase palpável como uma barreira material. 

Logo Kenma descobriu que era difícil se concentrar ao filme desse jeito. Em uma questão de minutos longos e desconfortáveis, ele já não sabia mais dizer o que estava acontecendo e quem era pai de quem, encarando os próprios dedos nervosamente e pensando se faria muito, muito mal empurrar aquela maldita almofada para fora do caminho. Só um pouco. Só dar a brecha, porque assim não seria ele a realmente fazer as coisas, seria o outro a dar todos os passos iniciais, passos que ele não sabia como tomar.

Kuroo, porém, não sabia exatamente o quê fazer. Bokuto lhe tinha dito o caminho das pedras, é claro,  _ converse com ele _ , mas isso não significava que sabia o quê fazer. Entendia que tinha que conversar, mas quais palavras usar? Como confiar que Kenma não escaparia por entre seus dedos? Espiou pelo rabo do olho, percebendo que Kenma não prestava a menor atenção ao filme, fixando seus olhos nas próprias unhas, a almofada sob os braços, absolutamente qualquer coisa exceto ao Luke e Darth Vader que começavam a lutar entre si.  

Ele pegou o controle e pausou. Kenma se virou subitamente, na direção de Kuroo, seus braços abraçando a almofada como se ela fosse seu porto seguro. 

— Eu — Kuroo não olhou Kenma. Ele olhava para frente, fixo, tentando pensar em quais palavras usar para começar aquela conversa, se recusando a observar Kenma nos olhos porque isso tornaria as coisas mais difíceis. Kenma piscou os olhos.

— Você acha que precisamos conversar.

Kuroo ergueu os olhos, surpreso. Os braços de Kenma pareciam mais relaxados, não muito, mas o bastante, tal qual um gato que permite um, mas apenas um toque. 

— Sobre ontem — Kenma seguiu em frente, a voz ganhando um pouco mais de segurança conforme ele prosseguia — você acha que nós precisamos falar a respeito.

Então era isso.

Por que isso era difícil? Precisava ser? Kuroo piscou os olhos, observando Kenma nervosamente, reparando que o amigo desviava o olhar na outra direção, respirando fundo. Era um pouco embaraçoso lembrar de ontem, porque tinha sido tão  _ bom _ e agora ele não sabia como recomeçar a partir daquele ponto. Deveria ser mais fácil, não deveria? Deveria uma vez que eles já sabiam que  _ queriam _ . Ou quase isso.

— Sim — Kuroo admitiu — porque não conversamos ontem. Antes de dormir. Nós simplesmente fomos dormir— 

— Hm. Isso é engraçado — o rosto de Kenma se suavizou, leve sorriso transparecendo em seus lábios. Kuroo franziu o cenho, como se perguntasse exatamente o quê é engraçado, mas não precisou verbalizar a sua pergunta para que Kenma tentasse continuar — isso… tudo. Não é tão complicado, é? Só… só foi acontecendo. 

Kuroo não soube exatamente como responder. Era verdade. Não era tão tão complicado assim, não era como se eles fossem de famílias rivais ou não pudessem ficar juntos. Eles eram amigos há anos, pelo amor de Deus, não havia necessidade de ter essas inseguranças lhe mordiscando o interior e piorando tudo. Ele podia ser honesto. Ele  _ devia _ ser honesto.

Então por que isso era tão difícil?

Por que dizer ao Kenma que  _ gostava _ dele era difícil? Por que dizer isso  _ de novo _ era pior ainda? Eles haviam se beijado na noite anterior e, sim, o beijo foi interrompido, mas Kenma havia correspondido, não havia? Ele definitivamente havia correspondido — não era uma alucinação, ele não estava se enganando —, mas agora Kuroo tinha medo de que alguma coisa tivesse mudado. Não saberia dizer o quê, mas algo poderia ter ocorrido, como se Kenma tivesse repensado a ideia durante a madrugada e decidisse que era melhor não. Porque se isso acontecesse, Kuroo percebeu com amargura, doeria.

Realmente doeria.

— Tetsurou.

E toda vez que Kenma dizia seu nome — seu primeiro nome —, Kuroo meio que se sentia como se fosse morrer. 

— Você quer uma resposta. — e Kenma ergueu os olhos.

Sim.

Kuroo queria uma resposta à pergunta que ele não formulou de forma apropriada. Uma resposta que servisse para colocar as coisas de forma mais clara, algo que aliviasse essa estúpida ansiedade comendo todo e qualquer fragmento de bom senso. Uma resposta. Uma resposta em sim ou não. Isso poderia servir. Kuroo meneou a cabeça positivamente, os pulmões falhando em expectativa. 

_ Eu disse que gostava de você. _

Kenma inspirou fundo.

De certa forma, Kuroo sentiu que todas as cartas tinham sido entregues na mesa sem dizer uma única palavra. E, agora, a sentença final seria dada.

 

✧✧✧

(dois meses antes)

 

Kenma cerrou a mandíbula.

Isso era tão  _ irritante _ . Kuroo tinha se atrasado por mais de quinze minutos para o encontro, e agora estava ali, na mesa da lanchonete, sozinho, encarando o próprio celular e checando a hora a cada dez segundos. No tempo que gastara ali, Kenma começara a detestar tudo ali: a mesa com a ridícula toalha quadriculada, os cardápios com o design cafona, os garçons que o encaravam de longe esperando que ele fizesse o pedido, as janelas, o balcão, o teto, tudo. Ele checou o celular outra vez, os dentes começando a doer de tanto que cerrara a mandíbula. Que diabos. Onde estava Kuroo?

Detestava estar ali, sozinho, como uma garotinha cujo namorado deu o bolo.

E então detestou a si mesmo por ter feito essa associação. Como se Kuroo fosse não o seu amigo, mas um namorado. Tentou relaxar a face, pensando vagamente a respeito. Qual era a diferença exata entre um amigo e um namorado? Kenma encarou o açucareiro, ainda irritado, tentando pensar em qual era exatamente a diferença entre Tetsurou e Shouyou. Tratava ambos pelo primeiro nome, saía com ambos para ver filmes e trocava mensagens quase todos os dias com os dois. Então por que, por algum motivo, Kuroo lhe soava diferente?

Ergueu os olhos para a porta, o som do sino ecoando pelo aposento.

Kuroo.

Kenma desviou o olhar para a janela ao lado, seus dedos ainda brincando com o celular, de modo que não viu Kuroo o avistando e andando até ele, nem o momento no qual Kuroo se sentou na frente, meio sem jeito, visivelmente constrangido.

— Foi mal — Kuroo começa, mas por algum motivo isso irrita Kenma ainda mais — meio que tudo deu errado—  

— Não precisa disso — Kenma cortou, e Kuroo se calou, as sobrancelhas franzidas — dessas desculpas. O que você quer pedir?

Silêncio.

Kuroo estava visivelmente desconcertado, a boca abrindo e fechando algumas vezes, sem ter certeza de como deveria agir. Já se atrasara antes, e Kenma também já se atrasara, mas nunca Kenma tivera essa nota seca e fria em sua voz, não pessoalmente, não por isso. Não estava acostumado a lidar ao Kenma irritado, não dessa forma. Por fim, ele optou pela escolha que mais parecia sensata.

— Acho que um sanduíche — respondeu em tom brando — você escolheu o seu?

— Não estou com fome.

Outro silêncio.

Se alguém perguntasse, Kuroo diria que ele podia sentir o silêncio pesar entre ambos como algo material e palpável. Pesado, duro, inflexível. Ele respirou fundo, os olhos estreitos, e Kenma continuava parado, olhando pela janela. Não estava sequer jogando no celular, o objeto esquecido sobre a mesa. Ele não estava apenas irritado com Kuroo pelo atraso.

Kenma estava angustiado.

— Kenma,  _ desculpa _ — Kuroo murmurou baixinho, estendendo os dedos para tocar as mãos de Kenma que estavam sobre a mesa, toque suave, tênuo, um roçar — eu devia ter mandado uma mensagem para avisar.

Kenma o observa.

Ele não parece saber se permite o pequeno afago, as desculpas, o jeito cuidadoso ou não, como se estivesse considerando com atenção as suas opções. Kenma, porém, não estava pensando nisso — o atraso de Kuroo era uma página virada agora. Na verdade, seus pensamentos estavam amontoados e não faziam o menor sentido, e tudo o que conseguia formular era que talvez,  _ talvez _ essa fosse a diferença: o toque. 

Os dedos de Kuroo tocando nos seus.

Kenma recuou as mãos de súbito, por instinto, e então tem como resposta o olhar surpreso — e foi com certa culpa que percebeu que havia mágoa — de Kuroo. O mais velho recuou as mãos também, se endireitando na cadeira.

— Tudo bem — Kuroo disse, a voz estranhamente formal — eu vou pedir uma jarra de suco, ok? Assim você pode tomar. Tenho certeza que não comeu nada o dia inteiro.

Foi com certo esforço que Kenma concordou, fazendo um aceno positivo.

 

Então era isso?

E se ele não tocasse mais em Kuroo, pensou enquanto garçonete do cabelo magenta e sorriso adorável, então ele estaria no mesmo patamar que Hinata? Não como se estivesse um acima do outro, mas na mesma área, a mesma zona de conforto. Porque Hinata lhe abraçava, sim, e às vezes sua cabeça repousava sobre o ombro de Kenma quando ambos estavam cansados demais. Não compreendia porque sentia, então, que os toques de Kuroo eram diferentes, mais ternos e íntimos. Eram dedos entrelaçados quando viam filme, era quando colocava a cabeça no abdômen de Kuroo quando observavam o céu, era os corpos cada vez mais próximos em cada um dos momentos. Era esse instante que Kuroo lhe tocou a mão e Kenma recuou não porque queria, mas porque — repentinamente — sentiu medo. 

Dez minutos, após observar Kuroo comer o seu sanduíche, Kenma acabou por ceder e fazer o seu próprio pedido e o diálogo se tornara menos pontual, mais fluido, a aspereza inicial desaparecendo. Porém, por todo o dia, Kuroo não lhe tocou, nem mesmo sem querer, dedos que se tocam enquanto dividem o mesmo apoio no metrô — e Kenma sentiu falta. E Kenma não conseguiu ele mesmo reiniciar os toques, ainda que quisesse, ainda que precisasse tanto disso para se sentir um pouco mais normal.

É.

Então era isso.

✧✧✧

 

Como um momento tão curto poderia durar uma saga inteira?

Como uma saga inteira poderia ser lembrada depois como um fragmento tão rápido?

Kuroo não saberia dizer. A noite anterior tinha parecido tão longa quando estava no ontem, uma série de eventos terrivelmente arrastados e, agora, tudo parecia um borrão e esse segundo, esse único segundo, que estava insuportavelmente longo. Como é que isso ocorria? Kuroo pensou na noite passada, desde o momento que ele convidou Kenma para dormir em casa e fazerem uma maratona de Star War juntos —  _ minha mãe e meu padrasto vão sair à noite, então a sala está livre _ — até o momento que deitou-se em sua cama, encarando o teto, em silêncio. O primeiro filme tinha transcorrido bem — Kenma fazia as suas usuais observações sobre os efeitos especiais horríveis, sua cabeça apoiada no colo de Kuroo, tão próximo e tão distante ao mesmo tempo. Eles comeram a pipoca, beberam o refrigerante, fizeram as piadinhas de sempre. E os dedos entrelaçados estavam lá, ternos e delicados e tão, tão intensos. 

Agora só faltava a resposta.

— Sim — Kuroo disse, um pouco mais seguro — eu acho que é isso que eu quero. Sem… sem querer pressionar. Você tem todo o temp— 

— Eu não me sinto pressionado — Kenma disse, bastante franco, os olhos baixos, e isso fez Kuroo quase sorrir meio que de alívio, meio que de nervoso. Kenma continuou, erguendo os olhos para fitar Kuroo — você não tem que se preocupar com isso.

Kuroo ficou em silêncio por um tempo, e Kenma continuou:

— Sabe — e sua voz abaixou, quase como um fiapo, mas não por insegurança ou tristeza, e sim como se sussurrasse um segredo, sua cabeça se inclinando para trás, encostando-se no sofá. Era uma visão tentadora e Kuroo desviou o olhar, incapaz de encontrar algo para falar — foi bom.

_ Foi bom. _

O mais velho piscou os olhos, voltando a atenção ao amigo, estudando a situação. Era tão fácil, tão  _ próximo _ — em um único movimento ele poderia ficar mais perto, tocar Kenma em seu rosto, entrelaçar os dedos,  _ beijá-lo _ — e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Como se aqueles centímetros entre eles fossem um universo inteiro a desbravar, e Kuroo mordeu o interior das bochechas, pensativo a respeito. Kenma lhe fitou, e Kuroo podia jurar que havia certa malícia naquele olhar, além da expectativa e dúvida. Às vezes lhe era incômodo quando Kenma desviava os olhos, mas era pior quando ele lhe observava, olhos dourados a perscrutarem sua alma, um olhar difícil de se sustentar em qualquer condição. Agora, porém, Kuroo não conseguia olhar para o lado, se perguntando o quê estaria passando na cabeça de Kenma. Foi bom. O beijo? Tinha que ser do beijo que ele estava falando, não tinha? E Kenma desvia o olhar, e isso era tão  _ injusto _ , porque ele tinha esses malditos lábios que pareciam macios e as bochechas suaves, todo esse jeito que combinava inocência com lascívia — não que soubesse, não racionalmente,  _ mas _ — e isso era pior que injusto, era cruel. Kuroo estende os dedos na direção das mãos de Kenma, e o outro entende, entrelaçando os próprios dedos entre os de Kuroo.

Ele era tão bonito.

E o toque tão quente.

— Você pode, se quiser — Kenma murmurou baixinho, os lábios se movendo devagar. O amigo franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso por um segundo, e então a expressão se suavizou. Kenma não precisou acrescentar algo para que a coisa a ser dita fosse expressada.

Eram todas essas coisas a grande conversa.

Coisas que eram ditas sem serem ditas — e Kuroo sorriu, impelido pela confiança de que Kenma não lhe rejeitaria, pela certeza de que ele poderia dar esse passo a partir das deixas dadas aqui e ali. Aproximou-se, suas mãos subindo pelos braços de Kenma e alcançando o rosto, onde ambas as mãos seguravam a face de Kenma entre elas, fazendo-o olhar para si, olhos nos olhos, e Kuroo pode sentir as bochechas de Kenma se esquentarem, corando diante do toque e da proximidade.

E foi por instinto que Kenma fechou os olhos,

porque dessa vez eles não seriam interrompidos.

 

✧✧✧

(um mês antes)

 

— Você lembra o nome dela?

Kuroo inclinou a cabeça, surpreso.

— A garota que você beijou. — Kenma acrescentou, como se fosse óbvio, o olhar focado na partida que jogava, o celular em suas mãos. Era só uma versão nova do clássico Tetris, de modo que Kenma conseguia, uma vez na vida, conversar enquanto jogava. — aqui no parque.

O dia estava claro e bonito, céu limpo e refrescante. Kuroo olhou em volta, pensativo, apoiado nos braços, enquanto sentia o peso da cabeça de Kenma em suas pernas. Era um toque tão, tão próximo e meio que desconfortável, mas não de um jeito realmente ruim. O mais velho suspirou, pensando.

— Komatsu Jun. — Kuroo concedeu um suave sorriso, observando o céu como uma maneira de não olhar na direção do amigo — ela era legal, sabe? Um ano à minha frente e todo mundo sabia que ela meio que gostava de mim. 

— Você gostava dela?

Sentiu a face arder em um instante, constrangido pela pergunta súbita. Era pessoal, muito mais do que qualquer outra pergunta, e Kuroo não sabia como responder de forma apropriada. Ele gostara da bendita garota, de cabelos compridos e bolsa amarela? Lembrava de Jun como quem lembra das coisas doces da infância, de suas unhas bem polidas, dos seus vestidos rodados que usava fora do colégio, de como as conversas fluíam a respeito de séries de ficção científica e experimentos que gostariam de fazer na aula de ciências. Jun sabia que queria ser astrofísica. E Kuroo sabia que gostava de conversar com ela, mas não sabia dizer até hoje se  _ gostava _ dela. Era estranho pensar nisso.

Não deveria ser. 

— Não sei — admitiu em um tom neutro, um pouco cansado — ela era uma boa amiga. Mas a gente não daria certo desse modo.

— Hm. — Kenma continuou a jogar em seu jogo, a expressão indiferente.

Kuroo não fazia ideia de qual era o ponto que Kenma queria atingir, mas decidiu que não iria deixar as coisas dessa forma. Se havia sido questionado a respeito, então era porque, no mínimo, Kenma tinha curiosidade a respeito. 

— Você já gostou de alguém? — Kuroo acabou por indagar, quase que se arrependendo depois, mas manteve-se, o semblante levemente brincalhão e suave. Como que um indicativo de que as coisas não precisavam se tornar tão sérias se Kenma quisesse fugir pela tangente. 

Kenma continuou a jogar.

— Não — respondeu simplesmente, o tom um pouco mais tímido, o rosto visivelmente mais vermelho, mas ainda assim honesto — acho que não.

—  _ Acha _ ?

—  _ Acho _ — reforçou Kenma, parecendo ligeiramente aborrecido — como é suposto que se saiba dessas coisas?

Kuroo acabou por quase rir. Ele nunca havia pensado em si como alguém mais experiente, ainda que fosse um ano mais velho. Aos olhos dele, Kenma era o garoto que sabia mais sobre jogos e informações sobre história e mitologia que, inclusive, já haviam salvado sua pele nas provas de literatura e japonês. Kenma sabia um milhão de coisas, mente afiada e senso aguçado de lógica, e agora que se dera conta que nesse departamento, Kuroo estava alguns passos à frente em termos de experiência e conhecimento prático. 

E ele pensou em dizer ao Kenma como as coisas funcionavam, as coisas que sabia e que sentia ali, tão perto, mas não soube como dizê-las, primeiro porque não sabia como explicar, segundo porque não tinha coragem — e se Kenma reagisse com aversão?

— Você simplesmente sabe — Kuroo murmurou, dando de ombros, optando por uma resposta impessoal — um dia você olha para a pessoa e percebe que só quer… ficar com ela. 

— Então por que você não sabe se gostava mesmo da Jun, já que sabe como funciona?

_ Touché _ . 

Kuroo passou a língua pelos lábios, admitindo para si mesmo que foi pego. Ele ergueu os olhos, estreitos, expressão ferina, na direção de Kenma, considerando a próxima resposta. Pensou sobre Jun —  _ gostava dela? _ — e na maneira como Kenma simplesmente rebatera sem se deixar ser atingido. Nesse jogo, Kenma vencia com louvor. 

— É mais fácil na teoria do que na prática — Kuroo disse, parecendo cansado — ela era uma boa amiga, sabe? Mas era isso. Ela era uma boa amiga.

— Entendo.

Kenma abaixou o celular — a partida estava finalizada ou perdida — e virou o rosto, olhos dourados que miraram o amigo com atenção, em uma análise cuidadosa e silêncio absoluto. Kuroo achou ter visto a sombra de um sorriso ali a brincar nos lábios, mas eles sequer se moveram. Era um pouco difícil respirar quando se estava analisado dessa forma, estudado como um objeto em um laboratório, todos os movimentos observados, e ainda mais quando tentava sustentar esse olhar. Kuroo sorriu de canto, malicioso — a postura muito mais como uma forma defensiva de agir do que propriamente natural. 

— Por que você quer saber disso? — perguntou.

— Curiosidade — Kenma deu de ombros, deslizando os dedos pela tela do celular, iniciando uma nova partida, olhos fixos na tela — os garotos dos filmes nunca lembram o primeiro beijo. Mas você lembra.

Kuroo sentiu a face corar.

— Isso é okay — Kenma prosseguiu, neutro — algumas pessoas achariam isso atraente.

Agora Kuroo percebia sua face arder em chamas.

 

Quando se despediram naquele dia, na mesma velha e movimentada estação de metrô, Kuroo não pôde deixar de sentir vagamente pesaroso ao mesmo que estava carregado de eletricidade. Era noite e domingo e Kenma tinha aula cedo no dia seguinte, encarregado de limpar a sala, mas mesmo assim o mais velho sentia essa vontade estranha de simplesmente fingir que o amanhã nunca iria chegar e ficar ali, ao lado de Kenma observando os metrôs até que enjoassem e fossem comer alguma coisa.  _ Você gostava dela? _ Sim, Kuroo gostava dela, da maneira como ela amarrava seus cabelos em fitas em cores pastéis, mas não queria beijá-la pela segunda vez ou mesmo tocá-la. Não queria entrelaçar os dedos em cada uma das vezes que foram ver o filme, e isso não era sobre necessariamente atração sexual, mas simplesmente proximidade.

Kuroo piscou os olhos quando Kenma se despediu dentro do vagão, dando um aceno, seu corpo podendo ser visto pela janela e, então, o vagão avançou, o metrô partindo. Qual era a diferença entre ser próximo de um amigo e ser próximo de  _ alguém? _ Kuroo não sabia dizer qual era a diferença entre Kenma e Bokuto nesses termos, a cabeça enevoada em dúvidas.

_ Então do quê você tem certeza? _

Lembrou-se —  _ você percebe que um dia só quer ficar com ela _ — as próprias palavras ganhando outro tom agora que as considerava com cuidado. Não era essa a sensação de vazio que tinha agora, enquanto ainda olhava o movimento das pessoas na estação, sendo que não precisava estar ali, que podia perfeitamente voltar para casa com os próprios pés? Mas estava ali, as mãos nos bolsos, sentado em um dos bancos, tentando pensar no quê fazer pelos minutos que vieram a seguir. Tentando, ao menos, ter alguma certeza.

Seu celular vibrou —  _ já cheguei em casa _ — e sorriu. 

Como alguém podia sorrir só por receber esse tipo de mensagem? Por que sentia-se todo quente, como se Kenma lhe tivesse tocado de novo através de emoticons e letras digitadas em um celular? Não era a mesma coisa, sim, mas era reconfortante à sua maneira. Deslizou os dedos pela tela, checando as últimas mensagens. Havia uma não visualizada, enviada por Bokuto, perguntando-lhe a respeito de uma atividade de literatura japonesa qualquer. Bokuto. Ele havia lhe dito —  _ e então? _ — e Kuroo havia negado. Kuroo havia negado.

Por quê?

Isso não era sobre gostar de garotos — embora ainda fosse um tópico sensível, aquele assunto sobre o qual Kuroo ainda não tinha todas as certezas consolidadas e sobre o qual preferisse não falar muito em voz alta. Isso era sobre sentir que, talvez,  _ talvez _ fosse essa a diferença entre Kenma e Bokuto. A de que ele queria saber se Kenma gostava de garotos, enquanto sobre Bokuto essa informação era absolutamente irrelevante — embora ele soubesse. Só não faria diferença. Mas sobre Kenma, bem, saber disso estava se tornando mais que mera questão de curiosidade: era uma dúvida  _ crucial _ .

Por quê?

A caminhada foi curta e refrescante. E quando chegou em casa, a luz acesa na sala, a mãe e o padrasto aninhados juntos no sofá da sala assistindo à TV, ele simplesmente fez uma decisão. Foi surpreendentemente fácil, a despeito dos últimos meses se consumindo em dúvidas e mais dúvidas. Foi, de certa forma, a visão dos dois ali, abraçados e quietos, luz da luminária acesa a incidir sobre os corpos de maneira terna que fez com que as coisas fizessem sentido.

Era muita coisa a se pensar, mas Kuroo pensou só em uma.

_ E se fosse eu e Kenma ali? _

 

Essa era a diferença.

_ Essa _ era toda a diferença, decidiu, o ponto onde a amizade enquanto relacionamento confortável ganhava contornos mais específicos, coisas indistintas que não conseguia descrever, mas estavam ali em todos os encontros com Kenma: a resistência em quebrar os toques, a vontade de simplesmente beijar sua bochecha quando Kenma fazia algo adorável, o modo como a própria voz se afetava quando queria convencer o amigo de alguma coisa como comer uma coisa nova, o jeito que seus lábios se erguiam em um sorriso inconsciente só por uma mensagem recebida. Era isso. Era? Era, sim, era, precisava ter essa certeza, precisava disso como precisava que Kenma — pelo menos — não lhe rejeitasse como amigo quando tentasse  _ algo _ .

Iria tentar?

Encarou o próprio reflexo se fazendo tal pergunta. Iria? Agora que intuía mais ou menos o que deveria fazer, a pergunta agora era uma nova espada em seu pescoço. Como se tenta? Como um garoto sonda, questiona, descobre o próximo passo? Não havia fórmulas e Kuroo respirou fundo, lavando o rosto duas vezes, ainda pensando. Ele iria. Sim, ele  _ tinha _ que fazer, porque a outra opção era nunca tentar e não tentar significava se consumir pelo  _ e se—  _

E Kuroo tentava. Kuroo sempre tentava.

Ele não tentava acertar o alvo em todos aqueles jogos? Ele não tentara testar todas as defesas de Tsukishima até que o garoto acabasse, enfim, se tornando um membro do grupo? Ele não tentara — por anos — contornar todas as barreiras de Kenma, aceitando encontros desmarcados e evasivas? Ele tentara tanta coisa, esse menino, porque valia a pena. Sempre valia a pena, no fim. Então ele iria tentar.

Ele tinha que-

Porque Kuroo não podia suportar a perspectiva de se arrepender por algo que nunca fez.

 

✧✧✧

 

Há algumas diferenças entre o beijo de ontem e o beijo de agora.

O de ontem foi incerto. Um pouco escorregadio, mãos trêmulas e dentes que se esbarravam. Foi delicado, como alguém que testa cuidadosamente antes de ir em frente. Foi confuso, porque o filme ainda acontecia quando Kenma fez alguma piadinha e Kuroo não conseguiu exatamente se controlar. Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer exatamente em qual momento isso aconteceu, mas teve essa piadinha e Kuroo se virando, por impulso,  _ mas eu gosto de você _ , e Kenma piscou os olhos, sem entender exatamente o quê estava acontecendo. Foi terrível e embaraçoso e estavam próximos demais e honestamente Kuroo queria morrer quando pensou nisso antes de dormir.

O de agora foi decisivo. Foi delicado também, tal como o do dia anterior, mas havia outro ar, como se agora Kenma soubesse o quê estava acontecendo. Ele sabia, ele definitivamente sabia, e suas mãos puxaram levemente a camiseta de Kuroo na própria direção, dando permissão à proximidade, querendo-o mais perto de si. Kuroo sorriu em meio ao beijo, dedos tocando a face do  _ amigo _ , pressionando as bochechas e o pescoço e os ombros. Era um terreno um pouco mais certo, reciprocidade e calmaria e anseio, e todas as perspectivas pessimistas desmoronando diante de algo tão bom. 

O de ontem culminou em mãos hesitantes apoiando-se nos ombros, lábios inseguros e ansiosos, a primeira vez cheia de momentos inexperientes. Quais eram os limites?, Kuroo não sabia dizer, e tinha medo, tanto, tanto, tanto medo de afugentar o outro, e tanto, tanto, tanto desejo de tê-lo mais próximo, exatamente ali, e foi com confusão que percebeu que Kenma estava, de fato, correspondendo —  _ mas e se for somente para não me rejeitar aqui e agora? _ —, dúvida e gosto amargo. Foi por masoquismo, porém, que insistiu— 

O de agora culminou em mãos que se incentivavam a continuarem, tocando as camisetas e os pescoços, pontas dos dedos roçando tão suavemente — e mesmo assim não havia sensação que não fosse sentida, em uma mescla confusa de sentimentos e perguntas e respostas. Kenma gostara do beijo, Kenma quisera o beijo, Kenma não o rejeitara,  _ Kenma não o rejeitara _ , Kenma queria um pouco mais e, oh, daria todo esse  _ mais _ , tudo o que Kenma quisesse. Mais que bom, era refrescante a sensação de alívio, a maneira como os gestos de Kenma lhe incentivavam a seguir em frente, toque quente e úmido, limites cruzados com prazer.

O de ontem terminou em uma interrupção inesperada — o barulho da chave girando — e rostos esbaforidos que se encaravam cheios de culpa. Houve a mãe e o padrasto rindo de algo que tinham visto na rua, e Kenma olhando para baixo, rosto quente, e Kuroo encarando o filme sem absorver um centavo dele, embaraçado demais para falar qualquer coisa. E decidiram em uma conversa esquisita e monossílaba que era melhor terminar no dia seguinte, e foram dormir sem se falarem. Foi estranho, a sensação vazia de que algo simplesmente tinha dado errado. A mãe de Kuroo lhe perguntou se eles tinham  _ brigado _ quando ele foi arrumar os travesseiros, ao que respondeu que  _ lógico que não, imagina _ e saiu rapidamente, sem dar mais espaço para futuras perguntas, deixando-a intrigada. E por que Kuroo não conseguiu se virar e simplesmente falar com Kenma ali, ao seu lado, com toda a privacidade de um quarto, ele não sabia dizer, mas foi o quê aconteceu — uma noite inteira sem se encararem, sem se falarem, embaraçados e pensativos demais para conseguirem articular o que sentiam,

O de agora terminou em respirações apressadas, fora do compasso, e Kenma que fitava Kuroo em seus olhos, a cabeça erguida, os dedos entrelaçados — porque essa história começou com tais dedos unidos em um dia casual e ela terminará do mesmo jeito, em outro dia casual. E Kenma sorriu, tão discreto, tão corado, tão  _ bonito _ que Kuroo quis beijá-lo de novo, mas se conteve, contentando-se apenas em admirar Kenma assim, essa visão que nunca tinha tido na vida realmente, a de um Kenma satisfeito e tímido e contente. 

Procurou o quê dizer, mas não conseguiu. Isso, porém, não parecia ser um problema agora, não quando Kenma ainda lhe fitava por esses segundos — o maior tempo que ele já lhe encarara nos olhos até então. 

— Isso foi melhor — Kenma sussurrou, com certa malícia, e Kuroo riu.

— Nós podemos — disse, ainda segurando as mãos de Kenma junto às suas, velho ar confiante — sempre melhorar. Você sabe.

Kenma ergueu as sobrancelhas, divertido.

— É mesmo? Eu sei? — indagou, em um tom suave e descontraído, brincando com os dedos de Kuroo. O mais velho se aproximou, até que os narizes quase se tocassem, e aquela situação pareceu, de repente, um sonho de tão insólita e estranha. Como um sonho que você tem e então lamenta ao acordar, e Kuroo se perguntou seriamente se não seria o caso. 

— Claro que sim — Kuroo se inclinou para frente, estendendo os dedos para tocar os lábios de Kenma, roçar leve e gentil — se você quiser.

Era real demais para ser um sonho.

Mas momentos assim nunca costumavam ser reais, e a apreensão retornou naquele instante que Kenma não lhe respondeu imediatamente, parecendo pensativo e cuidadoso. Por fim, Kenma abaixou os olhos, a voz baixa, mas firme:

— Eu quero — e foi o bastante.

_ Eu quero _ . 

Foi fácil envolvê-lo não em um beijo, mas em um abraço, os braços envolvendo o tronco de Kenma, empurrando o rosto contra o pescoço do outro, sentindo o cheiro fraco do sabonete e do café mais cedo que havia se impregnado nas mãos um do outro. E Kenma ficou ali, surpreso pelo abraço, mas aceitou aquilo, o peso de Kuroo a lhe envolver de maneira tão protetora, assim como a voz de Kuroo sempre tinha sido um constante apoio por todos os dias há tanto tempo. Era curioso, pensou experimentando essa sensação mista de estar perdido e satisfeito ao mesmo tempo, como Kuroo simplesmente preenchia por todas as frestas. Primeiro, foram as suas palavras, e então a sua voz, e então a mera visão do seu corpo e os toques se tornando cada vez mais íntimos, precisos, delicados e intensos sem se excluirem. Porque tudo o que Kuroo dizia era do seu interesse, ainda que não parecesse, e Kuroo lhe era porto seguro, abraço terno e beijo experimental. 

Eles não foram interrompidos.

Não naquele dia.

 

✧✧✧

(24 horas depois)

 

— Quando você disse que  _ achava _ que gostava de alguém... 

— Hm.

— Você já sabia…?

Kenma deslizou os dedos pela tela do celular, o som esganiçada de um dragão morto dentro do jogo, expressão neutra, sua cabeça apoiada nas coxas de Kuroo. O mais velho fez um som, como que insistindo na pergunta, seus dedos brincando com os cabelos de Kenma, a pergunta ainda a pesar como uma presença.

— Bem — Kenma soltou em um suspiro, sem se distrair do jogo — talvez sim. 

—  _ Talvez _ . Há quant-

— Eu não sei, Tetsurou. — Kenma interrompeu, mais imperativo, menos paciente — é como você disse. Um dia você simplesmente percebe.

Kuroo sorriu ternamente. Contentou-se com a resposta, os dedos acariciando os cabelos, textura leve e macia a se derramar em seu tato. Sentia-se um pouco bobo — isso fazia sentido? Mas eram só adolescentes, meninos brincando de se beijarem não por uma aposta, não por pressão, não porque queriam se beijar, mas porque  _ se gostavam _ — e isso era confortável. Sim, essa era a palavra,  _ confortável _ , como se tivessem se conhecido por toda a vida. Tentou lembrar de sua vida antes de Kenma, antes de conhecê-lo ao vivo e em cores, e foi estranho porque pareceu, de repente, um sonho. Kenma estava sempre ali, em suas palavras digitadas, mas e antes? Antes de tudo isso? Kuroo soltou um breve suspiro, fechando os olhos, apreciando a luz solar incidindo sobre seu rosto. 

Não demorou muito para que Kenma fizesse o mesmo, fechando os olhos e deixando o celular de lado. Estava tão sonolento e seus dedos doíam, então ele preferiu simplesmente se aninhar junto ao  _ amigo _ — ainda não haviam discutido sobre qual nomenclatura usar — e ambos ficaram ali por um tempo, brincando de capture-o-polegar lentamente, olhos semicerrados.

— Tetsurou — Kenma sussurrou, voz abafada em meio ao sono.

— Hm…?

— Eu gosto de você também.

Kuroo abriu os olhos por um segundo, vagaroso, seus sentidos absorvendo as palavras ditas, e percebe que Kenma já está adormecido, face iluminada pelo feixe de luz solar. Fechou os olhos, relaxado, reforçando o aperto de mão, dedos unidos e corpos abraçados.

Isso era tudo. A resposta. Os dedos entrelaçados. O topo do mundo.

 

E, por fim, tudo o que Kuroo podia dizer era que

_ valeu a pena _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END   
> obg a todos que tiveram paciência, vocês são mt perseverantes (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و
> 
> espero que tenham gostado ♡


End file.
